ye kya hua
by shilpam59
Summary: Guyz investigation part is finished... now bit emotional part...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Today's days was very rough and tough for us"said by Daya looking at Shreya in carefull look.

From few weak they were in lot of trouble…. There were two attempt to kill Pradyuman, Daya was attacked badly twice, One while he was driving and second when he was hospitalize. All member of cid team were attacked on time, accept Abhijeet.

Today morning Purvi and Shreya just luckily saved from bullet which were shoted to hurt them, though Purvi got saved but Shreya got shot on her leg, but to her luck bullet didn't penetrate, it just cutted the skin and passed away.

All the member was discussing about the incidence happening around them.. then acp said

Pradyuman:-"dekho, aab hame aur jyada satark rehana parega, abb hamare upar kai bar hamla ho chukka hai, wo log phir se kar sakte hai,"

Daya immediately said:- "ha sir aap sahi bol rahe ho, aaj bal bal Shreya bachi hai, pata nahi phirs hamla bhi kar sakte hai…"

Everyone was discussing and Abhijeet was just standing there silently, then his phone ringed, he got jerked and saw the caller id. Seeing the caller id sweet droop appear on his forehead, he instantly excused every one and ran away from room to attend the call

Abhijeet:-"tumne yaha kyu phone kiya, maine tumhe mana kiya tha na"he said in rough and angry voice…

Caller:-"inspector babu, aaram sai, abbhi shreya ko sirf goli mari hai,"

Abhijeet:-"ha to! uske pair ko laggi hai samjhe, mari nahi hai …"...

At inside bureau, all were shocked at Abhijeet's reaction, Acp felt something wrong. Daya also felt something wrong, but he ignored thinking something important call it may be. Abhijeet came inside the bureau, he was shivering a bit, he was also sweating badly… any body could say, that he was angry on some one,

Daya:-"boss kiska phone tha?"

Abhijeet just looked at him, he saw that gaze of Daya and every one waning to know the real answer….

Abhijeet:-"kuch nahi Daya, bus khabri ka phone tha"

Daya not satisfied with answer said:-"saach mai"

Abhijeet tried to hied his eyes and said:-"ha"

Acp:-"tmhe itna pasina kyu aaraha hai, yaha to AC chal raha hai", he said in determine tone…

Abhijeet said:-"sir, sayad tabiyak kharab ho raha hai, mujhe ghar jana hai" and he went away..

Acp looked at him until he disappear, and give doubtfull look. He immediately told every one to go home, and be alert.

Daya while leaving

Acp"Daya mujhe kuch garbar lag raha hai…"

Daya looked at him keenly and said:- "kya sir?"

Acp:-"tumne Abhijeet ka bartaw dekhe ho, kuch to garbar hai daya, kuch to jarur hai"

Daya:-"ha sir, kuch to ajib hai, par sir sayad kam ke pressure se hoga, mai dekh longa"

Acp:-"nahi Daya, mujhe nahi lag raha hai ki wo pressure se aaisa kuch kar raha hai, khair tum jao ghar aur satark rehana"

Daya:-"ha sir, aap bhi dhyan rakhiye aapne aap ko" saying this he went to Abhijeets house..

Abhijeet house was locked. He was bit tensed, but waited there for few hours, his tension was increasing, on regular basis he was trying Abhijeets number, but it was swith off..

Daya's POV:-"ye abhijeet aapna phone switch off kyu rakha hai?, oo no kahi uspe bhi hamla na ho"

He sat on his quails and was started driving fastly towards bureau, he took shortcut,

While driving he saw Abhijeet at corner talking with someone, he immediately got out of his car and tried to see the person with whom Abhijeet was talking, and what was he talking. He wasn't able to see the person with whom Abhijeet was talking, cause it was to dark, but he captured the figure in his brain….but clearly he was listning what Abhijeet was talking..

Abhijeet to unknown person:-"dekh sonu, saab cid member ke upaar dhyan rakh, unhe pata nahi chalna cahiye aur aadmi cahiye to laga le, paise mai dunga…., aur saath mai banduk rakh le, jarurat pare to goli chala lena, aaj Shreya pai goli chali hai …..par jab bahut jyada jarurat pare tabbhi firing karna… aur mujhe har aadhe ghante mai khabar dete rehana"

Sonu:-"thik hai.." in mawali style

Abhijeet:-" ye le kuch paise aabhi rakh le, jarurat pare to mujhe contact karlena" he gave him two bundle of note…

Daya was shocked to see Abhijeet there that to giving money to keep eyes on cid member ….

Sonu left that place, and Abhijeet disaapered in front of him, he tried to find him everywhere but he failed.

….

Where did Abhijeet went?, what he is upto?now what will daya do?, to find out, wait for next chapter….

AUTHORS NOTE:- Guyz this is my 7th os, and previous I have written pairing stories,

But now I am trying the real investigating type…. Hope to get support of all…

And jitna jyada review utna jaldi next chap ;p

Love you'll, take care…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously you'll have seen abhijeet was acting weiredly, Daya was shock to see Abhijeet at outside talking with Sonu, who was unknown to him, Acp Pradyuman was doubting him….. now.

Daya was shocked, he was getting curious on what happened right now, he search all possible area which he could, but Abhijeet already flew away from that place. ON immediate basis he turned his car to Acp's house.

Mean while in Acp's house

Pradyuman's POV:-"ye abhijeet ko kya ho gaya hai….. achanak se aaissa bartaw kar rha hai… iske pahele agar kuch hua, ya phir kisi ke upar hamla hota to uske gusse ko sambhalna mushkil hota tha, par isbar pata nahi, wo aur chup hai, ulta shidha harkat kar raha hai, uspe bhi to hamla nahi hua, kahi wohi to iske pic…" door bell made him to move out from his pool of thaught.

He responded the door and was shocked to see Daya standing there, that to with bit of fair and angry expression….

Pradyuman:-"aree Daya tum.. aao aandhar aao.."

Daya:-"thank you sir, plz pani milega?"

Pradyuman made him sit on sofa and brought glass of water.

Pradyuman:-"kya hua Daya?, tum itna paresan lag rahe ho.."

Daya started his conversation straight forward:-"Sir aapko yaad hai Abhijeet ka wo ajib bartaw?"

Pradyuman waited for him to continue, but seeing his dilemma he said:-"ha …to kya hua"

Daya:-"sir aabhi thore der pahele mai usee sonu bolke kisse aadmi se baat karte hua dekha hu, usne hum sab ke upar nazar rakhne ke liye bola aur paisa diya hai, saath mai banduk bhi lene bola hai…"

Pradyuman bit shocked:-"kya ye tum kya keh raha ho?"

Daya:-"ha sir, mai aapne kano se suna hai"

Pradyuman:-"hmm, tumhe use kaha dekha, aur kaise dekhe ho?"

Daya:-"sir mai bureau se sidha Abhijeet ke ghar pai gaya tha, to jab uske ghar pai gaya to uska ghar mai tala tha… thora der waha rukha, aur bar bar usko call karne ko koshish kar raha tha, tabhi mujhe dar laga ki kahi Abhijeet par bhi hamla na ho. To uske ghar se bureau mai jane wale shortcut rashte se jaa raha tha. Tabhi ek mor mai dekha. Jab mai use kisse se baat karte dekha, to ye saab sunai diya hai"

Pradyuman:-"jabhi Abhijeet ko bureau mai phone aaya, aur uske aakho mai dar dekha, tabhi mai samajh gaya tha kuch to garbar hai, khair aab tumhe ghar jake aaram karna cahiye, hum ye saab kaal subha bureau mai dekh lenge."

Daya:-" par sir waha Abhijeet…"

Pradyuman cutted him and said:-" Daya, it's an order, tum ghar jake aaram karo, hum kal dekh lenge. Aur ha, tum aabhi Abhijeet se dur raho, oose, ya phir kisi ko saakh nahi hone dena ki tumne wo saabh dekha aur sune hai"

Daya bowed his head and said:-"thik hai sir", and went to his home…

That dark night some how got over and morning arrived…

Slowly all member started arriving at bureau…

When Daya entered every one wished him good morning, but he was not listening to them, he went straight on his desk and sat there. Everyone was shocked at his attitude, and got smell of something really wrong.

Shreya went toward him and asked:-" Daya sir kya hua, kuch problem hai"

Daya listened this and move his gaze towards Shreya, and stood up in jerk and said:-"ha Shreya tumne kuch kaha?"

Shreya:-"ha sir, sab thik hai, aap bohot pareshan lag raha hai, aapke aakhe suja hai"

Daya:-"nahi Shreya, sab thik hai, bus kuch dino se ye saab ho raha hai, uske liye thora tension mai hu…." He said with somehow with fake smile" tum aab kaise ho, tumhara pair mai dard to nahi hai?, tumhe to ghar mai rehana cahiye tha na?"

SHreya understood there is something seriously wrong, which he is trying to hide. She wanted to give him time to open up, so she didn't asked further question and leave that place simply saying she is fine….

After few minute when Abhijeet entered to bureau, every one wished him good morning, except Daya. Daya saw him suspiciously and said

Daya:-"boss aaj tum late kaise ho gaye?, har bar tum jaldi aate ho"

Abhijeet said somehow:-"traffic mai aatak gaya tha" he said in husky and irritated voice, which made shivered to all CID member, again except Daya. Before this thing could stretchagain Abhijeet's phone rang, he again left the place making more suspious in front of Daya, before Daya follows him Acp arrived and said.

Pradytuman:-" Daya tum mere cabin mai aabhi aao, aur baki log aapne kaam pe lag jao"

Every one started doing there job, Daya went to Acp's cabin

INSIDE ACP'S CABIN

Pradyuman:-"ha Daya, kal jo tum bol rahe the, wo saab ke upar tumne kuch socha"

Daya:-"nahi sir, maine phirse usee jaga gaya tha, par kuch garbar nahi mila, siwai ye packet"

Acp with angry voice:-"kya tum phirse waha gaye thee, maine kaha tha sidhe ghar jane ko, kahi tumhe kuch ho jata to?"

Daya cutted him and said:-"sir mai wahi raste se ghar jaa raha tha, phirse Abhijeeet kisi se baat kar raha tha, par iss bar wo bohot jyada chalaki se kiya,usne sayad samajh gaya hoga ki koi usay dekh raha hai, to wo foran waha se chalaki se chala gaya."

Acp:-"hmmm, pata nahi Abhijeet aaisa kya kar raha hai? Ye kya hai?"

Daya:-"sir pata nahi, ye kya hai,?"

Acp Pradyuman:-"tum ek kaam karo, ye dr Salunkhe ko bhej do, wo dekh ke batayega ye kya hai…aur mujhe ek ghante mai Abhijeet ka bank account ka sare details cahye, aur sare phone record bhi…"

Daya said in confused:-" thik hai sir… par aapko Abhijeet ka bank account aur telephone details kyu cahiye?"

Acp Pradyuman:-"Daya, mujhe lag raha hai, ye Abhijeet abb hamara Abhijeet nahi raha, wo jarur kuch galat kaam mai lag gaya" he said in angry voice….

Daya with some what strong tone:-" Nahi sir, aaise nahi ho sakta.." before he continue Acp shouted him

Acp Pradyuman:-" to Daya, mujhe batao, Abhijeet ye saab kyu chupa raha hai?"

His anger voice, made whole cid bureau shake..

Daya:-"Thik hai sir."He said somehow and was going to leave when Acp said

Acp Praduman:-" Usse kuch pata nahi chalna cahiye,"

Daya:-"bit sad tone, thik hai sir, jaise aap bologe" and he left.. mean while all were discussing what happened

Fredricks:-" ye saab kya ho raha hai, mujhe kuch samajh hi nahi aaraha hai…"

Rajat:-" mujhe bhi kuch samajh nahi aaraha hai, sayad humme tayar rehana parega aane wala din ke liye"

Sachin:-"ha, sayad ye mushibat aane ka sanket hai"

All were having fear,

when Daya came out, everyone was looking at him, but he didn't look at any one, but he left bureau saying

Daya:-"Rajat, mai forensic lab jake aaraha hu, tum tab tak sambhal lo," and he left without waiting for response fom Rajat.

All become mumb off such response.

After few few minute Abhijeet came inside bureau and went to Acp's cabin.

Everyone was getting worried of what was going on. When Daya came back in Bureau and saw every ones reaction he asked,

Daya:-" kya hua tum logo ko, tum log sir ke cabin ko aaise kyu dekh rahe ho'

Every one came back to sense and

Shreya:-" Daya sir, Abhijeet sir abhi abhi Bureau aaya aur Sir ke cabin mai gaya hai…"

Daya got shocked as well as was having something strange filling in his heart..

Mean while in Acps Cabin….

Abhijeet:-"sir, mujhe kuch din ke chutti cahiye." He said some how in rush voice..

Acp Pradyuman:-" kyu, tumhe aabhi chutiya kyu cahiye?" he asked in straight suspicious tone

Abhijeet said in rush voive again:-" sir, private hai, mai aabhi nahi bata sakta, ye raha application" and he went to door to leave…

Acp Pradyuman:-" jane se pahele, dhyan rakhna kahi kuch galat raste mai chala nahi jana", he smarked Abhijeet sharply, which instantly made Abhijeet feel uncomfortable, he again left with out saying any thing…

Seeing Abhijjet rushing out of Bureau, Daya felt some thing really wrong and he immediately went to Acp's Cabin and asked what he told

Acp pradyuman:-" Abhijeet kuch din ke liye chutiy liya hai.."

Daya:-"kya, usne to mujhe kuch nahi bataya. Aaise kaise jaa sakta hai?'

Acp Pradyuman:-" Daya, mujhe Abhijeet par saakh barte jaa raha hai, mujhe aabhi aaise lag raha hai, hamare upar hamle ke piche kahi na kahi Abhijeet ka hi haath hai"

Daya:-" ye aap kya bol rahe hai" before Daya continue Pradyuman got call from Salunkhe

Prdyuman:-"Ha bol Salunkhe, kya mila hai"

Salunkhe:-"boss, bohot garbar hai"

Pradyyuman:-"kya hai sidhe bol"in irritated tone

Salunkhe said some thing

Pradyuman:-"kya, ye kya bol raha hai tu?", said in unbelievable tone

Salunkhe:-"ha, mujhe bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai"

Pradyuman:-" mai aabhi aaraha hu"he cut the phone and said to daya

Pradyuman:-"Daya mere sath forensic lab chalo", and they left bureau…

…

What news did Salunkhe gave to Acp Pradyuman, that made Pradyuman unbelivible, why did Abhjeet took leave… to know more follow next chapter

AUTHORS NOTE:-how was it?

thank you guyz for your support, you'll support made me to update next chapter today,

Aditi,Abhisrk-ian,srishti,kirti… still you'll think your Abhijeet is innocent?;p

Blue Fairy, just go through flow, you will get why your Abhi is doing like this :)

Infact all Abhijeet's fan, just wait on the edge to know what made Abhijeet to do like this ;p

Poonum di. 'll remember what you said :)

Thanks to all the guests and member who have reviewed and showed there support.

I think now I don't have to say any more,

Next update depends upon number of reviews…. ;p(Aap log ka support dekh kae ummed bar gaya hai)

Love you'll, take care…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously chapter, Abhijeet action made more suspicious for Daya and Acp…Salunkhe found some thing which made him shock and told to Pradyuman. Listening that Pradyuman immigiaely left for forensic lab taking Daya. Now continue..

Acp and Daya came inside the lab, and Acp said in loud tone..

Acp Pradyuman:-" ha bol, Salunkhe tu kya bol raha tha?"

Salunkhe:-"boss, ye bohot bara chakkar chal raha hai" he said in low voice..

Acp Pradyuman:-"dekh Salunkhe, baat ko ghuma mat, job hi hai sidha sidha bol".. he said in irritate voice..

Salunkhe:-"Daya, ye jo tumhe mila hai, tumhe idea hai?"

Daya:-"nahi, par baat kya hai, aap batiye na"

Salunkhe:-"boss ye drugs hai, drugs"

Both Daya and Acp were in shock, but Pradyuman manage and said

Pradyuman:-"kounsa drug hai"?

Salunkhe:-" Methamphetamine,"

Daya:-"ye kounsa drugs hai?, aur ye karta kya hai?"

Salunkhe explained it:-"ye ek aaisa drug hai, jo insane ke dimag ko aur jyada chaukanya,sharp karta hai, in short it makes Brain more active then jyada tar medical mai use hota hai, jaise ke attention deficit hyperactivity disorder ko treat karna, concentration barane ke liye. Par ye saab ek oral intake ke liye hotaa hai, par ye ICE form hai. Ye ek party drug hai.."

Both Acp and Daya was getting shock at every new information…

Pradyuman:-" iska khatra kuch hota hai"

Salunkhe:-"boss, Ye drug agar galat kaam ke liye istemal hota hai to logog ko auditory and visual hallucination, paranoia hota hai, aur kisi case mai mout bhi hota hai"

Daya:-"sir, aur kuch pata chala?" he said in lower tone..

Salunkhe replied in same what low tone:-"ha, usme do finger print mila hai?"

Observing the serious face ACP asked

Pradyuman:-"kiska hai?"

Salunkhe:-"ek to xian chin nam ka aadmi hai.."

Daya cutted him by saying :-"ye to wahi hai jo Drug ka dhanda karta hai, Narcotics Control Bureau dhund raha hai?"

Salunkhe:-"ha…"

Pradyuman:-"aur dushra kiska hai?"

Salunkhe tried to hide his eyes and said:-"Abhijeet ka hai"

Daya's eye's pop out of shock …

Pradyuman:-"tumne sahi se check kiya hai Salunkhe"

Salunkhe:-"boss, mai galat ho sakta hu, par ye test,ye report nahi"

Then Daya's phone intereptedthe conversesation… after few minute

Daya said after cutting phone

Daya:-"Sir Abhijeet ka bank statement aur call records aa gaya hai"

Acp Pradyuman:-" to chalo dekhte hai, Abhijeet ka bank statement aur call record kya kehta hai, aur Salunkhe Tarika dekhaiye nahi de rahi?"

Salunkhe:-"ha wo chutti mai hai, Delhi gayi hai"

Pradyuman:-" thik hai, aur kuch pata chale to batana" and both Daya and Pradyuman left lab and went to bureau.

Inside bureau, when Daya and Acp Pradyuman shaw Abhijeets bank account, there face tearned pale

Daya:-"sir, Abhijeet ke account mai itna paise kaise ho sakta hai,Sir ye account dekhiye, constantly ye Abhijeet ke account mai 50,000 rs daily basis mai dete jaa raha hai…"

Pradyuman:-"Daya, abb Abhijeet iss desh ke liye khatra hote jaa raha hai, tum aapne khabri laga do uske piche…, aur ha use shyan rakhne bolna, wo koi aam criminal ke piche nahi hai, wo Abhijee ke piche hai"

Daya's strong pillar of believe on his buddy was constantly weakening, after every scenario coming against his buddy in front of him.

Daya somehow contacted his best khabri and said to follow him and give report to him…

AT NIGHT…

Daya was sitting in sea shore and closed his eyes and started rewinding all the thing happened today..

Daya's POV:-"kyu Abhijeet tum aaise kyu kar rahe ho, aakhir aaisa kya baat hai jot um mujhe bhi nahi bata sakte.. mera biswas tumhara upar kamjor hote jaa raha hai, plz yaar kuch to ishara karo taki mai samjho, tum majboor hoo" he silently started his journey towards his home, bit sad and angry….

In other hand Abhijeet disguised his look and started to do his work, he took his bag with him and looked here and there, he saw something and smiled, and went to his destination… to night disco, he sat at one corner and started giving miss call to someone, after few minute two man came and stand in front of him, they looked him from head to ote, and gave sign to move out of there. He silently obeyed them.

They took him to an underground area, then they him thoroughly checked him whether he has gun or not, then they allowed him to go.

INSIDE A ROOM

Person:-" aao aao Abhijeet, kaise ho, ar ye hulia kya bana rakhe ho?"

Abhijeet:-" mai thik hu, aur tumhe sach me dimag nahi hai kya?"said smiling and some what tapori style,

Person:-" tum kehana kya cahete ho?" said in angry…

Abhijeet:-"mai abhi CID officer hu, mujhe yaha aaise aaya to mai phasta nahi kya?"

Person:-"thik hai, thik hai…. Maal laye ho?"

Abhijeet:-"maal har bar ke tarah laya hu, par tum mere paise laye ho?"

Person:-"ha laya hu. Par mera maal pehala de"

Abhijeet again in tappori style:-"bebakoof samjha mujhe, ha, ek haat de ek haat le"

Person:-" thik hai, par mujhe check karna hai"

Abhijee opened his bag and showed his bag, and other person showed Laptop, in which money transfer was showed and other person showed bag containing hard cash.

They threw bag towards each other and went away. ** That unknown person was not knowing someone is following someone….**

Abhijeet went near the sea face and sat there lonely. He was just seating there hiding all his feeling somewhere,

Shreya and Purvi were going to home, when they saw Abhijeet sitting there. They saw each other and went towards him. They both sath beside him. Purvi started the conversation

Purvi:-"Good evening sir…"

Abhijeet saw her calmly and said:-" aree tum log iss waqt yaha?"

Shreya said this time:-"sir hum ghar he jaa rahe the, par aapko yaha dekha, to aa gaya"

Abhijeet got tear in his eyes, but he suppressed it inside his eyes, though both Shreya and purvi saw it.

Purvi:-"sir, aaise kya ho gaya, ki aab bureau mai sannata rehata hai?"

Shreya:-"sir, Daya sir bhi boot absent mind rehata hai, aakhir hua kya hua, aap batiye na"

Abhijeet somewhat in crack voice:-" hum CID officers hai, sab ko kam rehata hai, koi use majburi samajh kar karta hai, to koi aapna duty samajh kar. Par jab hum kissi khatarnak mujrimo ko pakarte hai, humme ye pata nahi hota ki aakhir wo aage chalke humpe kitne hubi ho sakta hai. ACP sir nai, Daya nai, na jane kitne khatarnak mujrimo ko pakra hai, phir hum sab ke upar hamla hona, ye baat pe sab dhyan de rahe hai, sub ek khoya hua kari dhund rahe hai, jub mil gayega sub thik ho jayega"

Purvi:-"sir, aapne is waqkt chute kyu liya?"

Abhijeet:"thak chukahu, ye kaam kar ke, majburan dur rehane ko man karta hai"

Both Purvi and Shreya listened him silently, they didn't know what to say, they were confused what he want to say, they simply noded there head and bid good bye and went back. Before leaving Abhijeet call back them and said

Abhijeet:-"Purvi, Shreya dhyan se jana, aura as pass aakhe bicha lena"

Both girls smile and left.

Abhijeet called someone and said:-"ha, wo log ye raste mai hai, sahi time hai"

In other hand Daya stayed somehow in his home that night. His khabri called few hours back and said

Informer:"Daya sir, Abhijeet sir nikal gaya haath se"

Daya in angry:-"kya, ye kaise hua, maine kaha tha na wo, chalaki se kaam karega, phir bhi tum aaise laparwah kaise ho sakte ho?"

Informer:" sorry sir. " he kept quit

Daya controlling his anger said:-"thik hai, use dhundo, kaal subhah tak mujhe "

Informer:-"thik hai sahhab"….

At early morning Daya was roaming here and there in bureau,

Everyone came oneafter another, they say him tensed, but Purvi and Shreya both sign not to interrupt him remembering Abhijeets word.

After few minute Acp came and eye signaled Daya to come in his cabin….

After few minute Daya went to Acps cabin

Pradyuman:-"ha khabri ne tumhe kuch bataya?"

Daya:-"nahi sir, sir wo bol raha ha ke kal wo picha karte karte, uske ghar tak gaya tha, par jab wo khirke se dekhne ki koshis kiya piche ke darwaja se to koi nahi tha, jab tak wo samne ke darwaja aake dekhta, tab tak abhijeet ghar ko lock karke kahi nikal gaya tha.."

Pradyuman:-"hmm ,wo cid mai kaam kar chukka hai, wo hamara sare tactics janta hai, ussi ka sare fayda utha raha hai…"

Then Pradyumans cell beeped… He saw that it was an mms

He played in front of Daya, In that story, they saw a tapoori kind of guy, which is not recognize by any one was dealing Drugs with other guy, But they understood the other guy

Daya:-" aree sir ye to kaliya hai.., ye to Maya ke Gang mai kaam karta tha, jisne Abhijeet ko hamare khilaf karne ke koshis kiya tha"

Pradyuman:-"ha , lagta hai wo aapne drugs ka dhanda phir se chalu kiya hai, par ye deal kar koun raha hai, aur iske bag mai kounsa Drug hai?"

When they were discussing this, suddenly Daya's phone rang, He saw it was his khabri, so picked up the phone….

Daya:"ha bol."

Informer:-"sahib jaldi mujhe f****a godown mai miliye" he said in his panicked voice..

Daya immediately stood up and asked:-"kya hua tujhe ha,"

Informer:-"sahib ,Abhijeet ka bohot bara raaz…. Aaaa" there was gun shot…

Daya shouted Informers name… his Khabri told with mick and weak voice:-"sonal" which was his daughter name….

Acp Pradyman:-"kya hua Daya?"

Daya:-"sir jo khabri Abhijeet ke piche laga tha, uspe hamla hua hai, saad goli lagi hai"

Acp:-"tum aabhi niklo, aur saath mai team ko leke jao"

Daya on immigiate basis came out told every one to be ready and they moved to that godown…..

As soon as they entered Daya saw, his informer lying in pool of blood, somebody had tied hander kerchief on his hand to stop from bleeding, but he got shot on his chest to, they called Ambulance and took him to city hospital…..

What will happen to Daya's khabri, will he be able to say what he got news about Abhijeet, or it will remain unknown ….. to know follow next chapte…. :)

AUTHORS NOTE:-

Guyz again thanx for your support….. Really making me feel to update fast…. Love you all for your support…..

Nela mujhe pata nahi aapke saath aaise kyu ho raha hai :(, but ek aur bath, mai bhai hu, di nahi….:) so plz correct that next time…..

Srija it's ok, mujhe pata hai, ye exam kitna dimg ka dahi karta hai, mera aaj exam tha… :(

And to all my dear reviewers kaisa tha aaj ka update?...\

LOVE YOU'LL AGAIN….

And bye for now….

Till then read and review, see you tomorrow…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In previous chapter, we have seen Daya's believe on Abhijeet getting weak, Abhijeet disguised his look and made drug deal with someone. Acp getting mms of that scence. Daya's khabri getting shot lying in blood pool, wanted to say something about Abhijeet, and he was taken to hospital.

NOW…..

While on the road Daya's informer was heardly breathing and then he stopped breathing. Doctor started immediate CPR, As soon as he was brought in hospital, he was Declared death. Daya was very sad after death of his Informer, and he was at peak of his angry, he swear not to leave whoever did this.

Acp Pradyuman came later and asked whether he said something or not, but Daya negatively response. Acp said :-" Daya sambhalo aapne aap ko,ye jissne bhi kiya hai nahi chorenge use. Sachin iss body ko Salunkhe ke bhej do, abb jo bi bolega Salunkhe bolega."

Then they went back to spot where they found Daya's khabri body to find any evidence. There Shreya found Abhijeets gun there, and Sachin found few fired bullet and sheels. They took it in evidence bag and send to Forensic lab. They were getting confused at every stage, cause they were not geeting any hint what is happening around them, Daya and Acp was not telling anything what thing is irritating them. They went to bureau.

Fredricks:-"ye kaise ho sakta hai, Abhijeet sir to chutti mai hai, to phir unka gun waha kya kar raha hai?"

Shreya:-"pata nahi, kuch to galat hai, humne kal Abhijeet sir se mila hai, wo bohot paresaan lag rahe the"

Purvi:-"ha, kuch to hai jo humme nahi bataa jaa raha hai, Rajat sir, aap senior hai yaha aap puchiye na"

Rajat:-" thik hai koshish karta hu"

Rajat and everyone went to Acp's cabin ,they saw Daya was very angry, also Acp sir was angry,

Rajat:-"sir, mai aandhar aa sakta hu"

Acp look at tthem and said

Pradyuman:-"ha aao, bolo waha kya mila hai?"

Rajatin low voice:-" sir waha pe humme kuch shells and bullet mila hai.."

Pradyman:-" aur kya mila hai?"

Rajat in low voice:-" humme waha Abhijeet sir ka gun mila hai"

Whole team expected Acp and Daya to get shock, but instead they saw them getting confidence on something…

Sachin:-"sir, aakhir baat kya hai?, aap aaise kyu dekh rahe ho ek dush ro ko"

Before Acps could shoot his angry voice to them, Salunkhe called Rajat and asked all CID team to come in Forensic lab

All team left to Forensic lab, as soon as they reached there, Salunkhe speak before Pradyman can say ant thing…

Salunkhe:-" Daya, isse tumne kuch bara kaam diya tha?"

Daya:-" ha sir,"

Salunkhe:-" kounsa kaam tha, koi bara kaam tha lagta hai"

Daya look at meaning full eyes and said:-"Abhijeet ka piche karne ka kaam diya tha" Listning this whole team got shock, except ACP an Salunkhe. Though Salunkhe know about it, but still he didn't knew it was this person who is dead now.

Salunkhe:-" phir to boss bohot bara garbar hai, ibohot torcher kiya gaya hai, iske body mai humme Drug mila hai, isko current shock bhi diya gaya hai,"

Daya and every one was shock after listning thi

Pradymah:-"isko jo goli laggi uske upar kuch pata chala"

Salunkhe:-"boss, uske haath mai jo goli chuke gaya, aur ye jo bullet hai, jo uske haath ko chukka nikla hai, wo Abhijeet ka gun se nikla hia, Baki jo goliya hai, wo .22 caliber ka hai.

Every one was confused why did Abhijeet tried to hurt him.

Rajat:-"Sir, humme kuch nahi samajh aaraha hai"

At that moment Acp with anger said:-" Ye Abhijeet abb gaddar bangay hai, wo abb Cid officer nahi raha hai"

At instant moment an electric current passed through every body's spine code,

Shreya:-" Sir, ye aap kya bol rahe ho?Daya sir, aap kuch kyu nahi bol rahe ho"

A bit of trust which was left for Abhijeet was now vanished.. He in same rage said

Daya:-" Shreya, acp sahi keh raha hai, warna tum hi batao, wo kyu bhag raha hai humare aakho se?, wo kyu isse mar diya hai?"

Purvi said this time:-" Sir, aaise nahi ho sakta kaal humne Abhijeet sir se mile the, w bohot pareshan aur dukhi the, humme dekh ke apne dard ko chupa diya, par kuch to problem hai"

This time Acp and DAya got shock and asked in impatiently

ACP:-"kya, tumne kaal Abhijeet se mile ho, wo abbhi yehi sehar mai hai, kya bola usne?"

Shreya:-" sir, wo kehraha tha ki wo ye kaam karte karte, thak gaya hai, wo iss kaam se thore din ke dur jana tha"

Acp smirked back nad said:-"ha use jana he tha, aakhir drug dil jo karna tha"

All team again got shocked and togrther shout "kya?"

Daya:-"itna choukne ka jarurat nahi hai, kaal humme mms mila hai, uspe Abhijeet kaliya ke sath Drug dealing kiya, Drug ke badle paise.."

Rajat saying somewhat:-"aaisa nahi ho sakta"

Acp:-" humne, Abhijeet ke bank account dekha hai, uspe bohot paisa hai, apne salry se bhi jyada paisa haai,"

Salunkhe interrupted them and sai:-"Rajat, tumhe waha pai khoon sse kkuch likha mila hai?"

Every one got shock of such sudden quwstion asked by Salunkhe

Rajat:-" nahi to si, aap aaise kyu puch rahe ho?"

Salunkhe removed right hand of that death body, and showed his finger:-" ye dekh rahe ho, ye do ungliya mai khoon laga hai, kahi chot lagne ka nishan nahi hai, sirf khoon aais laga hai, mano kuch likhne ke koshish kiya hai khoon se"

Rajat:-" nahi sir, humme kuch nahi mila hai " in confidence tone

Salunkhe:-" mujhe crime scence mai ja kar dekhna parega"

Pradyuman:-" ha to chalo, Daya, Sachin Purvi aur Shreya tum log Abhijeet ke ghar jao, aur uske ghar ko dekho, aache se dekho, waha kuch na kuch jarur milega, aur baki log chalo fir se godown"

They dispersed to there destination..

At godown

Salunkhe was looking here and there, and suddenely stopped at one place and called Pradyuman there

Salunkhe:-" boss, yaha pe kuch chij ko mitaya gaya hai"

Pradyuman:-" ha salunkhe, dekh kar to aaise hi lagta hai"

Salunkhe remove lumino spray and spraid that place, A blue thing started glowning, they read that

"ABHIJEET KO "

Pradyuman:-"ye kya likhne ke koshish kar raha tha?, Abhijeet ko?

They tried to find more, but they didn't got any thing..

Meanwhile in Abhijeet's house, The door was locked, this time Daya broke the door, he was Very angry on him, thinking Abhijeet tried to kill his Informer.

All team were searching Abhijeets house silently,

Sachin suddenely called every one and showed two bag full of hard cash, this made Daya more angry thinking that Abhijeet has really turned traiter…

They went to Bureau.

Acp:-"ha Daya, kya mila Abhijeet ke ghar me?"

Daya:-" sir uske ghar mai paise se bhara 2 bag mila hai, usme se ek bag wahi hai jo, us video mai tha" He was so angry, that he banged his hand on his table…

Acp on bossy voice:-"Rajat, Abhijeet ko aabhi phone lagao"

Rajat:-" par sir,"

Pradyman shoot him his angriest look, so Rajat called Abhijeets phone it ringed. Rajat looked at Acp

Pradyuman:-"Speaker on karo"

Rajat on his speaker. After few ring Ahijeet picked his phone

Abhijeet:-"HA rajat, tumne mujhe phone kyu kiya?"

Before Rajat could say any thing, Acp interrupt

Pradyuman:-" Abhijeet Rajat ne nahi, humne, cid wale ne phone kiya hai"

Abhijeet:-" sir, mai chutti mai hu, mai nahi aa sakta huu"

Daya in anger voice:-" kyu nahi aa sakte Abhijeet ha?, tum yahi saher mai ho na"

Abhijjet in same cool tone, but in crack voice:-" Daya, mai nahi aa sakta"

Acp in more anger voice:-"Abhijeet hum bula nahi rahe, order de rahe hai, chup chap aajao, ya phir hum humare tarike se le aayenge"

Abhijeet silently wiped and said" aa raha hu" and cut the phone

After few minute, Abhijeet came inside bureau. Every one saw him, it was not there Abhijeet sir, it was like he forgot to look after him, his eyes was swellen like hell, he was in mess

Daya first looked at him, and then Said in loud tone:-" kyu mara tumne use?"

Abhijeet clutched the nearest chair tightly,and few tear sliped his eyes, but wiped immediately, and sai:-" maine kisko mara hai?"

Daya tried to go there and catch him, but Shreya some how hold his hand to calm him down.

ACp:-" tumne Daya ka informer Bhanu ko kyu mare ho?"

Abhijjet was shocked when he listned Bhanu was dead

Abhijeet absent mindely said:-" ye kaise ho sakta hai, maine khud" he came back to present and said "maine nahi mara hai"

Acp :-" aacha, tumhara gun kaha hai?"

Abhijeet said:-" mai cid se chutiya liya hu, gun lekar nahi ghm raha."

Daya got shocked and wanted to say some thing, when Dcp Chitrole entered and said

Dcp:-"aree, tum log aapne Abhijeet sir se yaha aiise kyu puch tach kar rahe ho?", use AC room mai leke jake, khana pina, aaram de kar pucho, "

Listning this all looked back in shock

Dcp:-" aab aaise kyu dekh rahe ho, abhi yaha, agar abhijeet ka jaga koi hota to, Daya aab tak do, ten jhapar lagakar sab ugal leta, par aab Abhijeet hai to dekho sirf gussa dekha raha hai, abhi aapna jalwa nahi dikha raha hai…."

Acp interrupted:-" sir, hum puch tach kar rahe hai"

Dcp:-"goli jo Daya ka informer bhanu ko laga hai, uspe Abhijeet ka goli lagi hai"

Acp:-" ha laga hai, par Uskke chatty mai jo goli laga hai, wo Abhijeet ka nahi"

Dcp:-" to bs hogaya sabit, Aur tum Abhijeet aabhi bhi tum yaha pe ho, mujhe tumhar resignation letter mera table pe kaal subha tak cahiye..

Abhijeet gave painfull smile and said:-" kaal subha tak integar kyu, aabhi le lo, aur batch kaal subhah Acp sir ke table mai hoga", he remove the envelop and gave it to Dcp… and started to leaving bureau, before leaving

Abhijeet:-"mai aab Cid mai koi nahi hu, to Daya aur Acp, mere upar jab tak pukhta sabut nahi mile, tab tak mujhe disturb mat karna, nahi to mujhe majburan aap logo ke khilaf complain karna parega, disturbaence ke liye…" and left…

All the cid member except Dcp was shock of his sudden change in his behavior….

Dcp Chitrole:-" ha tmhe hum chorenge nahi, " and he left the place

Acp and Daya felt angry against Abhijeet, but othe was felling bad…

Acp told every one to go home, and told every one to report early morning…..

Here Abhijeet was driving his car, he took his phone and called some one and told him to meet at certain place after three hour, then he looked his watch, then he dialed some one's number…

Someone:-seeing name on caller Id, smilled and picked up:-" hello Abhijeet, kaise ho?, janab ko mera yaad aaj achanaka kaise?"

Abhijeet smilled a bit and said:-"Tarika, mai thik hu, aur tumhar yaad to mujhee humesha aata hai"feeling that he can't control his emotin in front of her, and she will get disturbed, he cut the phoneand tried to message chat with her

Tarika felt some thing wrong with Abhijeet, but before she call him back she got message

Abhijjet:-" Tarika chinta mat karo, mai mission mai hu, taki dushmano ko awaz nahi aaye, mai message kar raha hau… tum batao, tum kaise ho..

Tarika replied:-mai thik hu, tum saach keh rahae ho na ki tum thik ho?"

Abhijeet felt pain in his heart but still he managed to reply: "mai saach mai thik hu… bus tumhe kuch bolna tha.

Tarika replied immediately, 'ha to bolo na '

Abhijeet:- "mai tumse bohot pyar karta hu,aapne aap se bhi jyada, bs issliye tumhe bohot miss kar raha hu,, tum aapna khyal rakhna, bohot khyal rakhna, aapne jindegi mia khup tarki karna"…

For Tarika, it was like her dream coming true… he did it, he confessed that He love her… but still she felt scared for Abhi, why is he speaking like this.. She replied

Tarika: "Abhi, saach saach batao, tumhe kya hua hai… mera dil baith raha hai, tum jarur koi mushibat mai ho"

Abhijeet replied instantly: "nahi Tarika, mujhe kuch nahi hua hai, bs abhi kuch hi der mai final show down hone wala hai iss mission ka, phir pata nahi, kabhi tumhe milunga ye saab bolne ke liye ya nahi…"

Tarika replied:- "tumhe kuch nahi hoga…. Mai bhagwan se prathna karungi tumhare liye, aur mai bhi tumse bohot pyar karti hu…"

Abhijeet:-"kyu pyar karti ho tum mujhe itna?, mai tumhe kuch nahi de paunga, siwai dukh ke.."

Tarika smiled and replied:-" tumhare saath rehakar, mujhe dukh kabhi nahi hoga, tumse dur rehakar mujhe dukh hoga"

Abhijeet:-" thik hai Tarika aapna dhyan rakhna, humesha mushkarte khushi rehana, aura age bar jana. Ma aabhi jaa raha hu.. bye…."

Tarika felt something wrong, but still replied :-" aapna bhi dhyan rakhna sr. inspector Abhijeet" She slept there and was thinking what could be the matter with Abhijeet?, but still she was on Cloud9, Abhijeet confessed his love to her..

Here abhijeet silently cried for few minute, and switch of his phone and throwed away….

AT BUREAU

Evry one was going home, but Purvi and Shreya went to sea face again in hope to find Abhijeet sir again there, but he wasn't there….

They were moving towards there car, When Purvi got call on her phone:

Shreya :-"koun hai Purvi?"

Purvi looked her mobile and said:-"pata nahi"

Shreya:-" utha ke dekh, aur speaker on karna"

Purvi attending the phone in speaker:-" hello"

Other end:-" Heloo, miss Purvi?"

Purvi:-" yes, par aap koun?"

Other end:-" jee mai Shekhar bol raha hu A*** bank se"

Purvi:-" ha boliye…"  
Shekhar:-"mam, humare bank ke tarafh se , government sector mai kaam karne wale ke liye bohot bariya plan laya hai…"

He was trying to explain the plans and offeres, instead of Purvi trying to cut him…. At last

Purvi:-" dekhiye MR. Shekhar…." Before she could continue, the Car in which she and Shreya was travlening busted out….. there was tremendous fire around there..

Both Shreya and Purvi was tremndous shocked, and may be they were filling scared first time. Shreya immediately called Fire station, and after few minute, the fire was under controlled..

Purvi:-" mai aabhi Acp ko phone karke bolti hu…"

Shreya:-" nahi Purvi, humme kaal subha bolna cahiye, sab log aabhi pareshan he, aur pareshan karne ke jarurat nahi,"

Purvi thinked some time and sai:-"sayad tum sahi keh rahe ho…., mai aabh kocal police ko phone laga rahi hu, aur kehti hu ye jaga seal laga de,"

After few minute, local police arrived and sealed that place,

Shreya:-" ye jaga mai koi cher char nahi honi cahiye, samjhe"

Police:-"yes mam. Mam aap log ghar kaise jayenge?"

Shreya:-" hum taxi leke chale jainge"

Police:-"mam, aaplogo mai aabhi aabhi jan lewa hamla hua hai, aaise taxi mai jana risky rahega"

Police:-" thankyou for your concern, par hum manage kar lenge", and both purvi and Shreya started to walk in road, but they were very much caution about there surrounding. Suddenly car stoped in front of them.

Shreya and purvi immediately put there hand on there gun, ready to remove any time and fire, but they saw Abhijeet in car..

Purvi:-" aree sir aap yaha?"

Abhijeet:-"kyu mai yaha nahi ho sakta?"

Shreya:-" nahi humara matlap.."

Abhijeet :-" rehne do, tum log itne raat ko yaha kya kar rahe ho?, tumhare gari kaha hai"

Shreya:-" darshal sir, hamar gari blast hua hai…., sayad kise ne uspe bomb rakha hoga.."

Abhijeet:-" aur tum log baach gaye?" some what in amaze ment tone, but still inside his heart he felt relief…

Purvi:-" kya sir?, aapne kya kaha"

Abhijeet:-" kuch nahi, chalo gari mai baitho, mai tum logo ko drop kar deta hu.."

Shreya and Purvi together:-" nahi sir, jarurat nahi hai.."

Abhijeet smiled:-" itna saal tumlog ke saath kaam kiya hai, itna ghabrao mat"

Both looked each other and silently entered in the car. There was complete silence in the car while travling,

Now in front of shreya's house .

Abhijeet:-" Shreya tumhara ghar aagaya hai, aur Purvi tum dono ek saath raho,, kahi fir se hamla na ho, ek dush re ka khyal rakhna"

Shreya:-" thank you sir.."

Abhijeet:-" abb mai CID mai nahi hu…. Mujhe sir bulana band karo.."

Purvi in some what tear tone:-" Sir aap aaise kyu kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet again in some what pain:-" maine kaha hai, dur rehna cahata hu…, khair aapne aur team ke khayal rakhna" he speed up his car before he breaks down in front of them…

He took his car in some place… one person was standing there, waiting for him.

Abhijeet:-" sun sonu, mai tujhe signal dete rahunga, har aadhe ghate chorke…. Aagar do tin din tak na mile to jo mai tujhe de raha hu, use CID bureau mai pohochan dena, aur unhe hamare jaga mai leke jana, samjha…"

Sonu:-" je sahib, par achanak aap aaise kyu keh rahe hai". He showed his concerened.

Abhijeet:-"chinta mat kar, mujhe kuch nahi hoga…" he gave some envoloup to sonu and started driving in empty lane…..

After driving few kilo meter he saw Two truck was following him constantly, he smiled looking at there then he speeded his car. Now his car was running at 120KM per hour in empty road…. Then those two truck was coming nearer to his car, he gave one last painfull smile looked at his batch and then turned toward his right near forest, after few minute his car collided with tree badly, his head hitted the staring badly and became unconcius, he was bleading badly, and his heart bit was lowering per second…..

Oo no, what will happen to Abhijeet now?,there is no one to see him there, will he die there?

And who did plan to blast Shreya's car?

To know more, follow the next chapter…..

AUTHORS NOTE:- Guyz kaisa hai suspence? :) thora uljhan ko sulaj ne ka koshis kiya….

SACHIN1495, aab to thik hai, Tarika ko laya hu?

Nela, chalta hai, aapko pata nahi tha…., actually yaha pai maximum log ye galti kar chuke hai… :) sayad mera BIO mai dalna parega ke IM BOY….:). And thanks for liking my OS.

Kirti,Anhaal,Srishti,bint-e-abid,jyoti…. Thnx again for liking my work…. aab aage kya hoga? :)

Thanks to every one for liking my work and for your support…

and guyz Review kam kyu hua hai? abb next update aap log ke upar ;p

Love you'll and take care…

Read and review….. see you tomorrow…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In previous chapter we have seen Daya and Acp tried to interrogate Abhijeet about Daya's informer Bhanu's death. Dcp interrupt there and forced Abhijeet to resign the cid. Shreya and Purvi's car was blasted, they was saved due to some phone call, and Abhijeet gave something to Sonu, which he told to handover to Cid bureau if he doesnot give signal to him, lastly Abhijeet mate with accident, and he was unconscious….

NOW….

Abhijeet was unconscious, and after few minute the car bursted out. There was fire on the car….. and body was burning..

At Daya's house….

Daya was not filling good, he was totally angry on Abhijeet, he was also sad due to the death of his informer Bhanu…. After few minute he tried to to take rest by sitting in sofa, but before he could sit, the door bell rang…

Daya:-" abb koun aaya hoga itna raat ko?" he removed his gun and opened the door carefully….

Shreya:-" aree Daya sir, mai hu!"

Daya:-"aree Shreya, tum idhar, itna raat ko..?"

Shreya:-" ha sir, mujhe laga aap akele honge, to aapko company dene aai hu" she gave some what shy smile..

Daya:-"aree tumhe yaha aane ke kya jarurat thi, aandhar aao, kya logi thanda coffee?"

Shreya:-"sir mujhe kuch nahi cahiye.. aapse baat karna hai mujhe.."

Daya felt seriousness in her voice so he told:-" ha to aao baitho aha, aur bolo"

Shreya:-" sir, Aap Abhijeet sir ke uppar itna gussa kyu ho rahe ho?"

Listning Abhijeet's name, he became very angry, for the first time he shouted at shreya badly

Daya:-" gussa nahi ho to kya karu?, mere informer ko mar chukka hai, hamre saab ke upar humla kar raha hai, Drug dilling kar raha hai….. wo Cid mai nahi raha, wo tumhara sir nahi hai"

Shreya silently listned that and said

Shreya:-"Sir mujhe bohot jyada haireni ho rahi hai! Ye baat aap keh rahe ho?, sir ye wahi Abhijeet sir hai, jisne time aane par humare liye dushre ke khilaf lar gaya akela, aapke liye to wo aapne sine mai goli le liya bina soche samjhe…, Acp sir ko bachane ke liye, dcp sir se bhi lar baitha…. Humme bhi kitne bar bachaya hai, phir bhi aapko lagta hai ki Abhijeet sir aaise kuch kar painge?" she gave him question look..

Daya:-" tabhi wo Abhijeet desh ke sipahi tha, par aab wo bik chukka hai, " he said in same anger tone..

Shreya:- she repeated the line which Abhijeet told her, when she and Purvi met him in sea face

" hum CID officers hai, sab ko kam rehata hai, koi use majburi samajh kar karta hai, to koi aapna duty samajh kar. Par jab hum kissi khatarnak mujrimo ko pakarte hai, humme ye pata nahi hota ki aakhir wo aage chalke humpe kitne hubi ho sakta hai."

Daya:-" Tum kehana kya cahete ho?"

Shreya:-"mai nahi… Abhijeet sir ne humme usdin raat ko yahe kaha tha….. aap aabhi bohot gusse mai ho.. jab shant ho jayoge jara thande dimag se ye soch na, humne Abhijeet sir ko tutte jate dekhe hai, kahi aaisa na ho ki saab kuch haat ke bahar ho jaye, aur hum rote reh jaye…" and she left with out waitng for any response…

Daya shake his head on what Shreya told and sat there thinking for few minute….. again he remember Bhanu's death, he got angry, and few minute he slept there…..

Nex morning…

Every one arrived at bureau on time….

Acp came and told every one to come in gather on conference hall, they went there and they were conducting there meeting seriously, while Shreya and Purvi was continueslygiving sign to each other. Acp saw that and said

Pradyuman:-" Purvi Shreya, ye tum dono ishare se kya baat kar rahe ho…?"some what in angry voice

Every one's gaze turned towards them..

Shreya:-" sir , actually humme kuch kehana tha.." she said in bit scared tone..

Pradyuman:-" to ek dushre ko dekh kyu ishara kar rahe ho?, jo kehana hai sidha sidha bolo" he said in irritated and angry voice…

Shreya:-" Sir kaal raat ko jab hum yaha se mera gari leke nikle the,…." She looked at Purvi in nervousness

Pradyuman:-" ha to kya hua..?"

Shreya:-" sir, kaal hum thore relax hone Sea face mai gaye the… fir jub hum humare gari ke aur bar rahe the to." She stoped for while… then Purvi continued in tensed voice..

Purvi:-"sir, mujhe koi unknown number se call aya tha.. Mr shekha rbolke, bol raha tha a*** bank ke taraf se call kiya tha… kuch plan lekea" she also stoped .

Seeing there hesitation Acp calmed down a bit and asked

Pradyuman:-" ha to aage kya hua?"

Purvi:-" sir mai phone katne he wali thi, ki humara gari blast ho gaya" she completed the sentence and looked scared…. Both Shreya and Purvi wa scared recollecting the previous night incidence…

Every on was terrified listning this, every one circled them in between and every one asked there question…

Rajat:-" Purvi, tumhe kuch hua to nahi na, in really concerned tone..… And after few second, aur Shreya tumhe bhi kuch nahi hua na?"

Both Shreya and Purvi said they are absolutely fine.. then Daya

Daya:-" Shreya, kaal to tum mewre ghar aai thi, tumne mujhe kuch kyu nahi bola?"

Shreya:-" sir , aap pahele hi bohot pareshan the, mai aapko aur takif nahi dena cahiti thi.."

Pradyuman:-"aacha, tum log ne humme kaal na batake bohot bari galti ki ho, wo log tumhe phir se humla kar sakta tha… aur wo jaga kaha hai?

Shreya:-" sir wo jaga ko humne local police ko bolke seal kar diya hai….."

Pradyuman:- " tum log ne ye kaam bohot aacha kiya, aur tum log waha se aapne ghar kaise gaye?"

Purvi:-" sir, humme raste mai he Abhijeet sir mile the. Wahi hume humare ghar mai chor gaya."

Daya immediately felt some thing listning Abhijeet name, and Acp Pradyuman in rush voice

Pradyman:-" dekha, jaha bhi humla ho raha hai, Abhijeet wahi hota hai… ye intefak nahi ho sakta, iske piche use ka haath hai.."

Purvi wanted to say against it, but Shreya stopped her looking at Daya…

Rajat:-"Sir, abb hume kya karna hoga?"

Pradyuman:-"aab karna kya hai, Arrest warent nikalo Abhijeet ke khilaf, mai khud ispe sign karunga.."

Every one was slowly turning aginst Abhijeet…

Before they proceed Acp got phone

Pradyman:-" hello, Acp Pradyuman here?"

The other side say said some thing..

Pradyuman:-" kya,tum log wahi ruko hum aabhi wahi pohochte hai"

Daya:-" Kya hua sir?"

Pradyuman:-"andheri ke samne jungle mai ek jail hui gari mila hai, usme ek bodu pure tarike se jal chukka hai.."

Daya:-" kya, kiska gari hai…"

Pradyuman:-" pata nahi, gari buri tarah se jaal chukka hai.., sirf body aadha bahar gira tha, to kuch chije thik hai, police ne kaha waha pai, cid Mumbai ka batch mila hai…"

Every one was shocked to listen this,

Pradyuman:-" sub lig chalo waha.."

They left immediately, and within two hour, they reached there, inspector saluted Pradyman

Pradyman:-" ha, tumne hi humme phone kiya na, ?"

Patil:- " ha, mai Inspector Patil hu.."

Pradyuman:-" kya mila hai yaha dikaho.."

Patil:-" sir ye ligye," (He gave few thing like, cid batch ring packed at Evidence bag)

Pradyuman:-"ye aadmi koun hai?"

Patil:-" sir, isne kaal raat ko kuch dekha hai"

Pradyuman:-"kya dekha tumne" looking at that person..

Person :-" sahib isse thore raste aage pan ka dukan hai, kaal raat ko mai jab dukan band karne jaa raha tha, to ye gari tez jaa raha tha(pointing towards the car), phir isske piche do truck bhi jaa raha tha, phir ye garri ne aapne tezi se nikal raha tha, to wo do trck bhi apna tezi baraya, phir thore der baad ek jor ka awaz aaya tha, mai tabbhi bhage bhage aa raha tha, tabhi ek jor ka dhamaka hua… phir yaha poch ke dekha ki, do truck yaha se nikal kar wo wala rasta se chala gay, phir mai dark e mare yaha se chala gaya tha"

Pradyuman:-" aur kuch dekha tumne, wo do truck kounsa tha, uska number.."

Paanwala:-" sahib number to nahi dekha, par sahib ye gari ka numbe MH B**** tha, aur kala raang ka tha.."

Listning the description, whole team got shock…

Daya:-"tumne sahi se dekha?" in panicked vvoice..

Paanwala:-" mai kasam sahib, humare aakhe itna dhoka nahi kha sakta"

Acp ;- 'thik hai, tum jaa sakte ho" he said some how,

Then Pradyuman:-" gari ko Garage bhejo, aur iss lash ko Forensic lab bhej do"

All were praying that what they are thinking should not happen….

Then Acp Pradyuman to divert his mind..

Pradyuman:-" Shreya, Purvi humme waha le chalo jaha tum log ka car blast hua tha.."

They silently went there..

Pradyuman:-" yaha aache se chan maro…, kuch to milega, Shreya Purvi, saach saach batao, tum log yaha kyu aaye the?"

Purvi and Shreya looked each other and Purvi said

Purvi:-" sir porso Abhijeet sir yahi mile the humme, to wo phirse kaal wahi rahenge yehi ummed se humne aaye the.."

And both the girl bowed there head…\

Pradyuman:-" phir kya hua tha,"

Shreya:-" sir, phir humne jo bola wahi hua ha,yaakin kijeye humara.."

Pradyuman:-" Purvi mujhe wo number dekhao jara.."

Purvi showed her phone to Acp

Pradyuman:-" 9020111**?"

Daya when listned this number he became shock

Daya:-" sir aapne number kya bola?"

Pradyman:-" 9020111**, kyu Daya tum iss number ko jante ho?"

Dayaa didn't find word to say..

Pradyuman:-" Daya.." he shouted a bit..

Daya:-" sir ye number Abhijeet ka he.."

All became shock at that instant moment

Pradyman:-"ye kounsa number hai, mujhe to malum nahi?"

Daya having bit tear in his eyes:-" sir jabbhi Abhijeet koi mission pe jata hai, to wo ye number se mujhe Signal bhejta hai, ussr ye number maine hi lake diya tha.."

Acp now weakning every moment…

Salunkhe called Acp

Salunkhe:-" boss, jaldi aao, buri khabar hai…"

Mean while in Forensic Lab…

Salunkhe tried to consentrate on his work, then Tarika entered the lab

Tarika:-" good morning sir"

Salunkhe shocked to see her here, he instantly tried to hide that body…

Salunkhe :-" aree Tarika tum aaj….tum to chutti lit hi na.."

Tarika smiled and said:- " hasir, par mai kaal raath ko Mumbai aa gai thi, to ghar mai bore ho jati to aagayai.." with mischievious smile " kyu sir, aapko aacha nahi laga?"

Salunkhe:-" aree nahi to, aaise kuch nahi bache…(he got tear in his eyes, but immediately wiped it).. tum aaj chutti le sakti thin a, tum thake hoge…"

Tarika sensing some thing wrong..

Tarika:-" sir kya hua, aap ro rahe ho? Aur ye kiska dead body hai"

Salunkhe instantly..:-" aree nahi nahi, ye to tumhe dekh kar khuasi ka aasu nika aaya"

Salunkhe POV" abb tumhe kaise batau ki ye dead body Abhijeet ka hai.." he was felling really bad…

Tarika:-" sir kya baat hai, aap mujse kya chupa rahe hai?" before she continued, whole cid team arrived there, ready to cry any time..

Pradyman:-" ha Salunkhe bol, kya pata chala iss lash se.."

Salunkhe in painfull eyes sign Acp Tarika arrived there….

Pradyuman:-" aree Tarika, tum aa gai, aaj to tumhari chutti thin a?"

Tarika seeing there facial expression:-" sir, mai gar pe bore ho rahi thi, iss liye aa gai hu…. Sir aap logo kya hua?, aur Abhijeet kaha hai?"

Listning Abhijeet's name on Tarika mouth, Salunkhe felt like his heart ha been cutted with axe…

Tarika:-" aree aap log kuch bata kyu nahi rahe ho?, Salunkhe sir bhi chup hai.."

Salunkhe:-" Tarika bachha Abhijeet abb iss duniya mai nahi raha."

Listning all started busted out, Specially Shreya and Purvi, Daya was shocked, he was not giving any reaction of shock..

Tarika:-" Sir ye kya mazak hai, aap Abhijeet ke taang khich te ho, par aaise mazak aapko sobha nahi deta" she said in angry tone,,,

Salunkhe:-" nahi bache, ye laash Abhijeet ka hi hai.." saying this he too started crying..

Tarika seeing all this felt she would fent there, but some how she collected her will power and said:-" sir mai ghar jaa rahi hu, mujhe thakan lag raha hai" and she rushed out of lab trying heard not to cry

Pradyuman:-" Shreya, Purvi jao, Tarika ke pass jao, sambhalo use"

Shreya and Purvi too went.

Salunkhe:-" boss hum iska height 5ft10ich hai, iske ring mai bhi uske janam tarikh hai.

First time Daya started crying saying:-" nahi, Abhijeet mujhe chorke nahi jaa sakta, wo nahi… he breaked down and started crying..

Pradyman:-" ye to hona hi tha, Daya, ye to hona hia ha…usne jab ye raste pakra tabhi wo aapna mout me dastakath kar diya tha" first time Pradyuman cried a bit…

Daya suddenly remembering some thing….:-" mai aaise kaise bhool sakta hu"

Pradyuman in bit shock :-" kya Daya?"

Daya:-"sir bhanu marte marte sonal bol raha ha.."

Pradyuman:-" Sonal, ye koun hai?"

Daya:-" sir, wo Bhanu ka beti hai."

Pradyuman:-" Daya tum jao aur dekho"

Daya didn't have to face Bhanus family alone so he requested

Daya:-" sir mere saath agar koi aata to"

Pradyuman :-" thik hai Shreya aur fredricks ko leke jao, waha uske patni bhi hogi, use sambhalne aur bacchi.."

Daya simply noded and moved out with fredricks..

Mean while Tarika

Tarika:-" Tarika went to parking slot and started crying….. She remembered all the time which she spent with him, his flirt and specially confesion previous night..

Purvi kept her hand on her shoulder.. Tarika didn't see her, she simply huged her and started crying more..

Purvi:-" Tarika bs, Abhijeet sir ko tumhe rote aacha nahi lagega…"

Tarika first time spoke:-" wo kyu mujhe akele chor kar chala gay, kyu?, " she said with bit smile" kaal hi usne mujhe confess kiya tha, mai sirf uske liye aaj aai thi, socha surprise dungi" and again started crying

Purvi:-" sir ne tumhe apne pyar ka izhar kiya tha?, sir bohot akele ho gaye the apne akhri dino mai, Daya sir aur Acp sir ne unhe sakh karne lag gaye the" she to broke down remembering last conversation..

Shreya phone biped she recive dand tols

Shreya:-" Mujhe jana hai, Daya sir Bhanu ke ghar jaa rahe hai, Acp sir ne mujhe jane kaha," she unwillingly left, having tear in his eyes..

At Bhanu's house.

Daya knocked the door..

Bhanu's wife:-" aa rahi hu.." and she opened the door…

B.W;-' aree Daya dahab aap?, Bhanu ka puch pata chala?"

Daya felt bad, but before he could say some thing one girl came running towards him and hugged him

Girl:-" Abhijeet uncle kaha hai, last time bola tha mujhe chocolate lakar denge"

BW:-" aree sonal, sahib ko chor, aabhi aaye hai, aap log aandhar aaiye na"

Daya looked at Fredricks, Fredrick understood what he want to say…

Fredricks:-" aree Sonal, tumhe chocolate cahiye.. Mai dilate hu na.. chalo mere saath.."

Sonal looked at Daya first then towards her mom..

Daya:-" sonal beti, jao, ye bhi humare tarah good man hai" Sonal gave sweet smile and left..

BW:-" sahib kya hua hai? Aapne Sonal ko bahar kyu bheja?"

Daya:-" Dekhiye, Bhanu ka mout ho gaya" he said in extream pain

Bw:-" nahi ye nahi ho sakta," she said in unbeleivble tone and started crying..

Shreya immediately hold her and made her drink water

Daya:-"dekhiye, Bhanu ne Sonal ko kuch diya ya bheja hai?"

BW:-" ha, kaal subha, Bhanu ne sonal ke liye gana sunne ke liye, ye tape bheji thi"

Daya:-"Dikhao jara, he cheked there, then he found a chip,

Daya left there trying to console Bhanus wife, rather consoling himself..

At bureau..

Daya played that chip in computer, there was one video, he played it..

One person:-" Bureau mai Phone kiya tu bara bhaw kha raha tha waha."

Abhijeet:-" aai, dekh. Jo tu kar raha hai na bohot pachtayega tu.."

Person laughing:-" aae chote sun, Abhi Shreya ke upar goli chala, par iss bar pair mai nahi sidha mathe mai thok de samjhe.."

Abhijeet saw that and shouted " nahi, rukho kya cahiye tumhe?"

Person:-" ha, aab aaya n auth pahar ke niche, kaal night disco mai jaa, aur waha ye number mai call kar, aur waha jake ye drug ka deal karega"

Abhijeet roughly:-" mai aaise kuch nahi karne wala hu"\

Person:-" mat kar, AAI chotu jaa tu apna kaam kar,Abhijeet tu apne zid ke liye sirf Shreya ko hi nahi, apne Bhai ko bhi mar dal raha ahi, pata hai na, Daya use kitna cahata hai….."

Abhijeet something thinking said:-" thik hai, mai tayar hu"

Person:-" aacha hai, kaal jana nahi to, tujhe pata hai. Aur iss bar galti kiya to aanjam sirf Shreya ya Daya nahi, puri Cid team hoga samjha"

Abhijeet helpless yet strong tone:-" agar unhe kuch hua na to dekh lena"

And video ended….

Whole Cid team was shocked, knowing the truth behind his weird behavior…

Daya totally broke down, and Acp also wanted to to cry, but he made his face as stone, no emotion….

Daya:-"Sir, ye humne kya kiya ?, humne, nahi ye sab mera waja se hua hai, na kaal mai use ye saab bolta na ye saab hota…"

All again became shock,

Flash back

Abhijeet was moving towards sea face, When Daya's car stoped hi..

Daya:-" Abhijeet, tumne kyu mara hai bhanu, akhir kya bigara hai utmhara?"

Abhijeet bit shocked and sad:-" Daya, ye kya bol raha hai tu yaar?"

Daya:-" yaar mat bulao muje, mai tumhara yaar nahi raha tumhara,"

Tear flowed through Abhijeet's eye…..

Abhijeet:-" ye kya bol raha he tu "

Daya:-" Abhijeet mai yaha tumhare dost banke nahi, cid officer banke aaya hu, Tumne aaj mujhe kho diya hai, MR Abhijeet"

Abhijeet:- " to SR inspector Daya, maine tumhe kaha tha, jab tak pukhta sabut na mile,mujhe pareshan mat karna, koi pukhta sabut hai?, nahi na, agle bar mere pass sabut lekar aana", he cried there, then he left that place…

AT PRESENT….

All were shocked listning how Daya behaved with Abhijeet.

Acp:-" Daya tum ghar jao, aaram karlo…" he didn't able to say any more, cause he himself wanted someones company to show how much he is hurt….

Daya silently moved, before leaving he looked at Shrea and said…

Daya:-" Shreya kaal tum keh rahi thin a, kki sambhal lo, isse pahele haath se nikal jaye, abb nikal gaya hai, saab kuch mere haathse nikal gaya, maine jane diya hai" tear sliped from his eyes and left the place…

All team member cried….

Abba age kya hoga?, kya jisne Abhijeet ka mout ke pche haath hai use Cid team chorenge, janne ke liye saath rahiye..

AUTHORS NOTE…..

Sorry guys, There was loadsheding, to light ate hi maine typing chalu kiya, aur aabhi update kar paraha hu…

Miss Earth: sorry yaar late update karne ke liye…..

Srishti, which dialoge you felt confusing?, may be yes it will get clear in coming time :)

Guyzz, thank you for such wonderfull response to my last chapter, saach mai dil itna garden garden hua, ki kya batau….:)

Thank you very much for you'll support to every single person….

N really sorry for late update…

and guyz if there is spelling or gramatical istake, maaf kar dena bache ko, jaldi jaldi type karte ho gaya ho ga... :(

As it is moving towards end… so hope to see more reviews….. any thing good or bad side.. :)

Till then Bye take care….. and read and review…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In previous chapter, reason behind Abhijeet's strange behavior appeared, then they have found dead body of Abhijeet, in car…. All team member broke down badly, Tarika too felt very bad, cause she came to surprise Abhijeet of her present, but she got news of dead Abhijeet….. At last Daya was left bureau..

Now…

All team member were having real tough time, to control there tear, but they have to control it…

Pradyuman:-" Rajat, tum bo video ko phir se dekho, kuch milta hai kya"

And he called Salunkhe

Pradyman:-" Ha Salunkhe, yaar bol kuch pata chala uss lash se" his voice was cracking, due to extreme pain..

Salunkhe:-" yaar, Dna bhi match ho gayaa, ye body Abhijeet ka hi hai" and he broke down….

Pradyuman:-" sample kaha se liya?" he was also crying some what…

Salunkhe total pain :-" yaar, uske kuch sample jo humne le kar rakhe the, aur uske ghar mai jo kuch mila use.." and he didn't have any courage to continue and simply cut the phone…

At other hand, Daya for first time went to Abhijeet's house after this incident… he looked around the place, he remembered how he broke the door in angriness, but his buddy given his life for him…. He was having pain…. But still he manage to go inside Abhijeet's house…. He went to terrace and sat at banch available there. Abhijeet specially settled that banch there so that he and Daya could sit there and could spend time..

He sat there, where Abhijeet used to sit …. He closed his eyes, trying to feel his buddy, but this time he knew, he has lost him forever, for his own mistake. When he placed his hand on cusion present near, he felt some thing, he opened it and found a diary…. He with lot of courage opened the diary….

First page, before few days back…

"Daya yaar, mujhe maaf karna, mai abhi kuch aaise kaam karne jaa raha hu, jisme sayad mera jindegi khatre mai par jaye…., par tu phikar mat kar, jitna ho sake tujhe ishare se batane ka koshish karunga…"

Next page…

"yaar Daya, ye achanak se Acp sir ko kya ho gaya, kuch jyada ukhre ukhre reh rahe hai…..kahi mujhe saakh nahi kar raha hai na?, ye Acp bhi na aabhi saak karenge, phir bolenge ….. khair, tujhe aaj clue diya hai, samjh ja…"

On other page

"yaar Daya, tujse to ye umid nahi tha, kya humara dosti itna kamzor hai ki tu mera unkahi baat nahi samjh raha hai…. Yaar tu samajh kyu nahi raha hai, ki mere dushman, mujh mai nazar rakha hai, yaar jo clue de raha hu tu usse ulta kyu samaajh raha hai?….."

:

" Diary, lagta hai, abb tumhe ek ho jo mera ye dukh she sakte ho…. Socha, Tarika se aapne ye dard share karu, par wo pagli, khud pareshan ho jayegi, aur mushkil se mile chutti barbad kar degi…

Waha Shreya aur Purvi pai humla ho raha hai, wo log khas kar unke piche hi para hai, jante hai Shreya Daya ke liye kya maine rakhta hai, aur Purvi Rajat ke liye, wo team ko torne cah raha hai. Mai majbur hote jaa raha hu…

Yarr Daya, mera ye pukar tu nahi sun paa raha hai?, ye mai bohot akela mehsus kar raha hu, yaar aaise lag raha hai, ke kahi aandhere raste mai bhatak raha hu, mujhe bacha le yaar iss akelepan se bacha la… mai aapne mout ki aur baree jar aha hu…. Mujhe bach le…, socha tujhe back up ke hisab istmal karunga, par tu to mujhe aur torte jaa raha hai, yaar sambhal ja yaar, apne dosti mai yakeen rakh yaar, plzz yarr" few pages were having traces, that few tear drop has follen…

Next page….

"yaar, abb apne jindegi khusi se bita lena, Shreya bohot aachi larki hai…. Wo tujhe bohot pyar karti hai, Pata hai agar Shreya aur Purvi nahi hoti to mai kab ke tut kar bikhar jata….. kisidin agar tujhe lage ki mai begunah hu, aur ye diary parle.. to yaar unhe mere taraf se pyar de dena, aur Tarika ko sambhal lena, sayad aaj ke baad mai aur iss duniya mae nahi rahunga….."

And Daya for first time started crying loudly saing..

Daya:-" Yaar maine ye kar diya boss, tujhe itna rulaya yaar, mujhe maaf karde, plz yaaar maf karde, tu kyu aaise karne gaya, tu mujhe bol sakta tha yaar…" he was hitting his hand on floor…. He went to Abhijeets bed room and sat on that bed where his bug brother use to sleep,or when Daya used to keep his head on Abhijeet's lap and used to sleep….. he was crying badly, and he don't know when he felt asleep, seeing his and Abhijeet's photo where they were smiling….

In Bureau…

Rajat and every one was looking video…

Sachin:-" Purvi ye video pause karna jara…, ye dekha, yaha pai RAJA SHYAM STEEL likha hai, abb ye kya hai?"

Rajat:-" RAJA SHYAM STEEL, abb ek kaam karo, isse net mai dekho.."

Purvi:-" yes sir.." after few minute "sir, ye to steel factory hai,"

Rajat:-" Acp sir, is video mai humme RAJA SHYAM STEEL karke likha mila"…

Acp hided his face in his hand.. he didn't listen any thing…

Rajat:-" sir.."

Acp :-" ha jake dekho, aur Daya ko bhi bula lo…" he said in extreme pain….

Rajat:-" yes sir.." He went away silently, he too had tears in his eyes…

Purvi:-" sir, kya hua?, aap kyu ro rahe ho?"

Rajat:-" kabhi socha bhi nahi tha, aaisa kuch kabhi hoga.."

Fredricks for first time after this incident spoke:-" sir, ye job hi hua hai, humare waja se hi hua hai…."

Rajat and Sachin looked at him,

Rajat:-" Fredricks ye tum kya bol rahe ho"

Fredricks:-" Sir humare jindegi mai koi na koi hai, jo support karte hai bure waqt par, koi nahi tha to phir bhi Abhijeet sir humesha rehte the, Per jub unke jindegi mai bura waqt aaya , koi uske baju mai nahi tha, ACP sir Aur Daya Sir bhi unke khilaf ho gaye the…" he cried..

No one has any answer to it, cause they know somewhere whatever Fredricks is saying is right…

Rajat:-" Chalo hum yaha chalk e dekhte hai", he said this tu cut the emotion through which they are going, but it was impossible…..

Rajat called Daya,

Daya was sleeping, but his phone interrupted, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at caller

Daya:-"ha Rajat bolo.."

Rajat:-" sir, aap kaha ho?,aap aasakte ho Raja shyam steel factory mai?"

Daya:-" Rajat tum jao, mai nahi aasakta…, aur kuch lid mile to batana dena…"

Rajat:-" thik hai sir", he cutted the phone and moved there…

Where as Tarik's house…

Tarika's POV" kyu Abhijeet, kyu mujhe aaise haal mai chor gaye ho, kaal hi to tumne mujhe bola tha kit um mujse pyar karte ho kyu?, mai samajh gayi th tum mushibot mai ho, to phir bhi tum mujse kyu jhoot bole ho" she cried and cried….

CID team, they reached there destination, and they felt some movement inside…

Rajat:-" sablog tayyar rehana.." and they busted in,

There for few minute firing went on , but after few minute the culprit was arrested..

Rajat:-"Bol tune aaise kyu kiya,kyu abhijeet sir ke upar humla kiya hai?(he slapped him as hard as he can, which made the culprit fall and crying)

Culprit:-" saab Mai to khilona hu, iske piche koi aur hai"

Sachin:-" koun hai, bol" he shouted in angriness…

Culprit.:-"Vaun hai, varun"

Shreya:-" kaha milega wo" she said in furious voice…

Culprit:-" Andheri kai jaha pai ye factory ka godown hai, wahi milega"

Rajat:-" Sachin isse yaha se le jau"

Rajat called Acp

Pradyuman:-" ha Rajat kya mila hai?"

Rajat:-" Sir, varun bolke kise ne Abhijeet ke khilaf plan kiya hai.."

Pradyuman:-" Kya, Varun, aaise kaise ho sakta hai, wo to jail mai hai na?, Daya kaha hai, use phone do"

Rajat:-" sorry sir, Daya sir nahi hai, unke tabiyat thik nahi hai, to wo aaye nahi"

Acp understood the reason behind his absent…. So he told

Pradyuman:-" usne Varun kaha hai bataya hai?"

Rajat:-" jee ha sir.."

Pradyuman:-" thik hai, tum jao team ko lekar waha, aur Daya ko bhi iss bar lekar jana.."he cut the phone…

Rajat dilled Daya's number again…

Daya:-" Hello, Rajat kya hua hai?"

Rajat:-" sir Abhijeet sir ka khooni ka leads mila hai.." he controlled his emotion while saying Abhijeet sir a khoon..

Daya:-" kaha hai batao".. he was angry …

Rajat:-" sir *** jaga mai ai.."

Daya instantly got up, he carried Abhijeet's diary with him… he reached that place before other could reach…

And he started firing that place blindly… All criminals present there was hell shock, and they didn't got chance to back fire, they all did died, or some got badly injured…..

He directly cought varun from neck and said..

Daya:-" Kyu kiya tune ha kyu mara Abhijeet ko?".. he was angry..

Varun:-" Uske waja se Maya ne aapna jaan de di, kuch pharak nahi para use… us se badla lena tha mujhe"

Daya slap him very hardly…

Team reached there, and they was shock to see, every one dyed or in bad shape….

Nd Varun turned paled, still he is laughing..

Varun:-" Daya, kitna marega…. Uss Abhijeet ke waja se, mai jindegi mai akela ho gaya hu, use dikhna cahata tha, akele hone ka kya hota hai, use marne se pahele sab se dur kar diya, saab ko uske khilaf kar diaya tha, aur use maine jinda jalaya hai, "

Daya wanted to hit him like mad, but every one holed him…..

They took Varun to Police, and order to have strict eye on him…..

Then they went to bureau to complete the remaing work….

Daya was setting on his desk, looking towards Abhijeet's desk, and having Abhijeet's diary in his hand…

All saw him. They felt very bad…. Not only for Daya, but for loos of Abhijeet

Pradyuman:-"Daya ye kya hai…?"

Daya looked at Pradyuman with pain and smiled and said:-" Abhijeet ka akhri waqt ka sathi"

Pradyuman and every one became confused

Pradyuman:-" ye tum kya bol rahe ho?"

Daya:-" sir, humne sab Abhijeet ke khilaf ho gaye the…. Tub Abhijeet apna dukh, apna dard iss diary mai likha tha…" he said and started crying…

Every one slowly started seeing what was written, and every one was broken down completely, every one was crying….

Dcp entered at moment and saw them crying..

Dcp:-" abb kyu ro rahe ho?"

Acp looked at him and said:-" Sir, aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Dcp:-" isse milo, ye he Sr inspector Suraj, Abhijeet ke replace mai…"

Daya in anger tone:-" ye aap kya bol rahe ho?"

Acplooked at him and said to Dcp:-" sir humme jarurat nahi hai, humare pass do Sr inspector hai"

Dcp:-" ye Abhijeet"… Daya cutted him

Daya:-" Abhijeet ka replace koi nahi kar sakta" he said in anger voice… Every one gave firing gaze to Dcp… seeing it's not right time..

Dcp:-" tum logo mai dekh longa, Chalo Suraj" and left the Bureau…

Every one again started crying…

Days and days flew away, month has gone….. every thing has change, except the dead silence, the pain of loosing Abhijeet sir.

"Things never change, the relation which are made through heart always remain, till eternity…

To our belove Abhijeet sir" was printed on his big poster of Abhijeet smiling hanged in bureau, in honour of him.

AUTHORS NOTE:-

Guyz kuch jyada emotional ho gaya na, mai bhi emotional hu….

All the readers thanks for your support, which you have given till now, love you all…

All the Abhijeets fan, how you'll are filling wright now?plz yaar mujhe jute chappal mat marna ;p

Again at the end I'm, going to say…

read and review…..

And keep guesing another update will be there or not…( with devil smile)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was second month, since Abhijeet died.. All unwillingly tried to move on from this painfull moment, Except Daya, Tarika and some what Acp Pradyuman…..

Every one used to do his, her work sincerely , but in any way, Abhijeet's name comes directly or indirectly, they feel painfull pinces in there heart.

Daya downed his life in hell.. but still he somehow stand because of Shreya's effort, and Abhijeets's last wish, But Tarika, She did her work, infact she used smile. But any one could say that she's in deepaist pain… Salunkhe once tried to talk with Tarika…

Salunkhe:-" Tarika, tum thik to ho.."

Tarika with pain in her eyes:-" sir, mujhe kya hua hai?, mai thik hu.." and tear rolled her check…

Salunkhe simply tried to hug her and make her feel good, but Tarika took one step back and she rubbed her tear and said..

Tarika:-" sorry sir, aabhi koi kaam nahi hai, mai aabhi ghar ja sakta hu?"

Salunkhe:-"Thik hai jao, par jate jate ye batate jao, tum humesha ye smile deke khush hu kyu dikhana cahiti ho?"

Tarika smiled and said:-" Kyu Abhijeet humesha cahta hai, mai hasu, use ye smile ne mere aur attract kiya " and another fresh tear appeared… she excused and left the lab…

Salunkhe stood there and tear rolled down his eyes..

Salunkhe POV:-" ye kaha chorke gaye Abhijeet tumne humme, jaha tum na hote huye bhi humesha saath mai ho,pata nahi tha humara ek galti ka tum aaise saja doge humme…tumhe ye saab dikhai nahi de raha hai Abhijeet, please yaar kuch karo, sub jan tute ja raha hai, sab jan tute jaa raha hai…" and he sat at chair and started crying…

Where as in bureau….

Acp sir cabin.. he was looking at Image of Abhijeet . It was taken after HD case. He still remember Abhijeet moves to save him… he was having tear in his eyes and was thinking

Pradyuman's POV" kabhi socha nahi tha, ye din dekhna parega mujhe…Sayad mera hi galti hai, kabhi maine apna duty chorke kabhi kisi rishta nahi dekha. Tumne aur Daya ne thora bohot sikhaya, par sayad sabse jyada tumhe mera jarurat tha, mai tumpe saakh kar baitha…." Continues tear was flowing through his eyes…

He was so busy in his thaught that, he didn't see some one entering bureau….

Not only he actually whole team wasn't aware some one entered…

Person:-" Daya sahab, Daya sahib.." he was panicked very much..

Daya:-" aree Robin, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Every one looked at him then

Sachin:-" sir, aap isse jante hai?"

Daya:-" ye… ye Abhi…Abhijeet ka khabri hai"

Every one was shock to listen Abhijeets name..

Robin:-" Daya sahib, Abhijeet ka kuch pata chala, pichle kitne din se aata pata nahi hai?"

It was rather painfull to listen that thing again…, it was like kate hue jakham mai namak chirakna…

Daya somewhat in teary tone..:-" Abhijeet abb is duniya mai nahi raha" he said that and again tear flowed through his eyes… and every one was standing just trying there level best not to cry….

Robin was rather shocked listning this.. but still he manage to leave Bureau..

Daya:-" Robin kya hua?, kuch khabar tha kya?" he said controlling his emotion…

Robin ddnt said anything, he jus went outside, and came back within few minute… carring some sort of courier… he kept that parcel on Daya's desk and said…

Robin:-" sahib picle mahine, Abhijeet sir ne ye mujhe diya tha, aur kaha tha, agar unhe kuch ho jaye, to ye bureau mai pohocha dena…. Aur sahib, jab aapko ye saab mai kya ha dekhkar ho jaye to bula lena…" and he went away…..

Daya really didn't have courage left to see what Abhijeet left for them….

Seeing this, Rajat moved toward Acp and called him..

Pradyuman came outside and saw, few papers was lying on Daya's desk… He took the first pae, and saw it… It was written

" Acp sir, plz ye parcael jab aap kholenge,to saabhi Cid Mumbai ke members hone cahiye…"

For few minute, all were shock. But Acp silently remove his phone and called Salunkhe..

Salunkhe:-" Ha Pradyuman, bolo kya hua hai?"

Acp in crack voice:-" Ha Salunkhe, jaldi Bureau aaja tu, aur ha Tarika ko bhi saath leke aa…."

Salunkhe.:-" boss, Tarika to ghar chali gayi hai.."

Pradyuman:-" yaar Tarika ko bula lo, kaho Abhijeet ka aakhri parsel aaya hai"

Salunkhe, bit n shock:-" kya?, mai aabhi aata hu.." he cutted the phone, and move towards Bureau, and in midway he called Tarika..

Tarika:-" hello sir.."

Salunkhe:-" Tarika, jaldi bureau pohocho.."

Tarika:-" Sir jaruri hai?"

Salunkhe:-" Abhijeet ka aakhri Parshel aaya hai"

Traika listned Abhijeet's name,then aakhri word made her feel more bad… she somehow said:-" Thik hai sir, mai pohochti hu" and she cut the phone…. She started to move in Bureau…

After few minute, all were gather around the table… Only Tarika was remaining… After few minute TArika arrived…. She was looking around the Bureau in painfull eyes, after the death of Abhijeet, she never came to bureau, she could still feel the escent of Abhijeet there, she was looking at that desk where Abhijeet used to shit, seeing her like that.. Salunkhe called her name, she woke up over her thought and went there.

Then Pradyuman slowly opened the envelop. First thing which he saw was, there were more envelope present, but specific name was written in it. He felt sad on it, but he slowly gave te envolpe to respective person..

Every one opened there leeter there itself….

For Daya..

Abhijeet:-" tujhe yaar bolne ka haq to tune chin liya,par sayd Daya bol saku… khair, abb tak tujhe kafi sabut mil chukka hoga, ke mai begunah hu.., mai to tujhe merea ksam bhi nahi de paunga, tu mujse dur jana cahata than a… Dekh abb itna dur hu, ke caha ke bhi wapas nahi aapaunga…, khair, tu jiss insaan se pyar karta hai, tujhe uski kasam, tu apna khyal rakhega, jindegi mai bohot khusi rahega, apne jindegi mai tu age barhega….abb tu bhul jaa mujhe, aura ache se apna jindegi guzar le,Shreya aachi larki hai, use tu shaddi kar lena…."

For Shreya

"Shreya, tumhe pata hai,iske pehle, Tashamere bohot karib thi, bilkul coti behen jaise thi,wo bhi mujhe harm or mai saath diya jaise mere aakhri din mai tumne diya….

Jaate jaate, tumhe bhari bharkham bojh dete jar aha hu, mera Daya ka khyal rakhna, wo bohot emotiomal hai, par please use sambhal lena.."

For Purvi

" Purvi, pata nahi tumhe mai sukriya ada kaise karu,jab sab ek ke baad mera khilf hote jaa rahe the, tab tum aake mujhe support dene ki koshish ki…. Bas aapna khyal rakhna, aur kabhi mere liye rona maat, mere jaise insane aate jate rahenge…. Bus Cid team ka khyal rakh lena…

For ACP Pradyuman..

"Sir, abb aapka right hand badal jayega… job hi mujhe replace karke aaraha hoga, aap dhyan dena kahi use bhi mera jaise sar phiraw na ho, warna aapkeliye phir mushibat aayega, sir aap apne aap ko sambhal lena, pure team ko aapka jarurat hai.. kahi tut mat jana…"

For Salunkhe..

" aapka bohot tang khichta than a mai, sayad aapko bohot irritate hota hoga…aur sabse jyada aapko irritate tab hota hoga jab mai aapke samne Tarika se flirt karta hoga, mujhe maaf kar dena…. Abb mai ye saab karne kabhi nahi aaunga, kaabhi tang nahi khichunga…

Bus aap se request hai, Tarika ko aap sambhal lo, uske jindegi ke liye koi aacha sa larka dekh kar uske jindegi basa do, mujhe bhulane mai adad kar dena.."

For Tarika….

" Tarika ji, pahele pahele mai aapse flirt issliye karta tha, taki mai Salunkhe sahib ko irritate kar payu, par pata hi nahi chala, kab mera ye gustakhi dil gustaki kar diya… pata hi nahi chala kab mai aapse pyar kar baitha. Kitne uche uche sapne dekhe the, par abb wo sapnahi reh gaya hai.. marne se pahele aapko dekhna cahata hu, par sayad tumhe mere khwabo mai hi dekh kar marna hai…

Tarika mai sayad abb iss duniya mai nahi raha, par mai tumhare aandhar humesha rahunga…. Aur tum mujhe har waqt khoti rahogi jab tak aap mere liye aashu bahainge…

Aapko mere pyar ki kasam, aap aage bar jao, jindegi ke har pal khushi se bitao, aapna khyal rakhna,…"

For Rajat

" Rajat, tum naye ho iss team mai, par yaad rakhna Sr inspector ho tum…. Sentiment ke liye jaga nahi hai, aab tum Acsir ko assist karna, aur, Daya ka aacha dost ban jana…."

For Fredricks

" Fredricks, aapna aur Bhabi ka dhyan rakhana,agar bhabi ke aakho mai aasu aaya to dekh lena, bhoot banke tumhe satane aa jaunga…

Aur ek baat ye bhoot aatma, kuch nahi hota hai, jo hota hai wo he himmat. Wo chij tum tumhare aandhar dal lo… aur jitna tumhe sataya hai, mujhe maaf kardena…"

For Sachin

" Fredricks bohot akela ho chukka hai, uska dost saab ja chuke hai, Tasha, mushkan, vivek…. Abb tum uska dost ban jao, aur uske wo masum mushkarahat, uske masum satane ke tarika karne majbur kar dena"

All team was having tear in there eyes… they really cant control but was crying…

Then Pradyuman some how saw at another envelope… he opened it , and saw letter type wriiten, he somehow read it loudly

"mai abb iss duniya mai nahi raa to kya hua… miatum sab mai tumhare, yaado mai rahunga….

Abb bohot rona dhona hogaya.. ab kaam ke baat..

Acp sir, jab se hume khabar mila hai ,ke desh mai drug ka bohot bara racket hone wala hai, maine aapna network usme laga diya tha, mujhe kamyab bhi hua tha, mai narcotis department mai bhi bola pata nahi kaise humare dushmano ko pata chal. Phir jab aaplogo par humla ho raha tha, to mujhe yakin ho gaya tha, ki ye log mujhe wo drug case ko dabane ke liye ye saab kar raha hai. Iss liye maine waha ke, unke saath dealing kiya tha. Daya tujhe uss din raath ko tujhe dekha tha, mera piche chupte hue…. Isliye thore der baad maine waha pe kisi anjan log se baat kar raha tha, aur tujhe dikhaya jaise mai kise se baat kar raha hu, phir wo packet ai chorke gay.. uss packet maim era ungliyo ka nishan rahega,aue sayad mastermind ka… ye tujhe pehla clue diya tha… khair, mujhe thora bohot iss case mai lead mila hai… mai wo sare leads Robin ko diya hai, abb use bula lo, age saab aapko pata chal jayega….,

Jate jate aakri salam sabhi CID OFFICERS KO"

All were crying thinking how fool they were to doubt abhijeet, specially Acp Pradyuman and Daya..

Pradyuman:-" Daya jao robin ko bula lao"..

Daya went silently to call Robin..

Robin came inside bureau

Pradyuman:-" Abhijeet ne kya lead diya hai?

Robin:-" Sir aabhi chalna bohot khatarnak ho sakta hai, kaal dopaher ko challenge… aur sir, musk leke aana, wo ek toxic lab hai.." and he left..

Pradyuman:-" thik hai saab log aabhi ghar jao,kaal yaha 10.30 ko report karenge"and he too left the bureau….

Every one went to home…

Tarika was sleeping in her bed and murmuring :-"Abhijeet mai tumhare saare baat manungi, mai khush rehne ki koshish karungi, aage barti rahungi, lekin plz mai aab aapa jindegi, kisi aur ke saath nahi jee paungi, wo jaga sirf maine tumhe di thi, aur wo jag sirf tumhe le sakte ho," she was weeping and slept…

Where as In Daya's house both Shreya and Daya was sitting in chair, and Daya was continuose reading Abhijeet's last letter written to him… he simply hold that letter in his chest and sode of, having tear in his eyes.

Next morning all reported in bureau, every one's eyes were swellen…

After few minute Robin came there and took them near the one illelegal godown,,, and said..

"Abhijjet sahib ne yah ape kuch leads chore hai…., mai yah se chalta hu…" and he left them there…

All went near that place, they saw door was locked…

Though Daya was not as strong as before, but still breaked down the door, and every one moved in…

When they reached at corner room every one became shock seeing few people tied….

It was as if they were bitten hard ….

They went there and Purvi and Shreya said:-" Sir ye wahi aadmi hai, jo humpe humla karne ke koshish kiya tha," and Daya said:-" aur ye do wo do hai, jisne mujhe aur Acp par humla kiya tha"

Before they could think any thing, they listened some thing noise outside…

They went there in attentive mode. But when all were in center, suddenly they saw, they was trapped. Few people surrounded whole Cid team with gun…

...

Oo no aab aage kya hoga…

Ye Robin to Gaddar nikla? Aage janne ke liye bane rahiye iss OS ke saath…

AUTHORS NOTE…

Hello guyz, kaisa tha ye update? Aacha tha na?,

Hmmm

Last chapter mai review kaam mila hai, plz yaar abb iss chapter mai mujhe jyada review cahiye… nahi to pata hai na, mai writer hu, kuch bhi kar sakta hu ;p

(Joking aaisa kuch black mailing nahi hai)

But plz I want Review to update next chapter.

Miss earth have patienve, next chap mai aapka doubt khatam ho jayega moat probably.. :)

Srija angel of caid, mai aaise insaan hu jo ye yakin larta hu, ki jaab kuch aaise lage ke khatam ho raha hai, tabbhi kuch naya chalu hota hai... hope isharo isharo mai samjh jaoge...

Srija anjel of cid,jyoti,anushka,sachin1495,angelfromheaven2012,washiqa,kiamehra,and every single person asked me to update next chapter... how is it?

Ok bohot paka liya..

good bye, take care..

Read and REVIEW….

And wish me luck ..kaal mera exam hai…:)


	8. Chapter 8

In previous chapter, team recives the last letter written by Abhijeet for them… they really broke down, then in last letter, he wxplained the reason behind his strange behaviour…. And assign them new or rather say, that mission which he didn't able to complete…. Next day all went toshort of toxic lab and saw few people toed and bitten, then they find little movement, so they became alert and moved out in trap…

NOW….

All the cid team were shock to see that they are trapped badly…. One masked person came there clapping his hand..

Person:-"aayo aayo, Cid, kabse tumhara hi raha dekh raha tha.."

Acp:-" koun ho tum aur kya cahete ho tum?"he said in angry voice…

Person:-"mujhe kuch nahi cahiye, mere partner ko cahiye" he said laughing..

Pradyuman:-" aacha, to kaha hai tumhara partner, jara hum bhi to dekhe tumhare partner ko.."

Person:-" aai, partner tera jaisa khali baitha nahi rehta samjhe… wo hoga kahi aur, aapne dealing karwane ke liye.."

Daya:-" Kyu mara tune Abhijeet ko, ha kyu?" he said in angry yet in painfull voice"..

Person:-" aree aree dekho to, Sr inspector Daya, jisse barre barre gunhegar darte hai, aaj dekho, kaise ro raha hai.." he made fun of Daya..

This instant made Daya fill anger and tried to move forward and slap him hard, but before he could do it, another person shot just in front of his leg.. this made Daya stop..

Person:-" Nahi nahi, Daya.. aaj aaise kuch karne ka sochna bhi mat, goli aur banduk mere haaath ka shaan hai, aur wo abb mere pass hai"

Daya smirked:-" banduk dikha ke cuha bhi sher ban jata hai.."

Person:-" aur iske samne sher bhi cuha ban jata hai" every one laughed louder…

Daya :-" tujhe mai chorunga nahi, tune Abhijeet ko mara hai" and this time he was very near to hit him, but he was hitten on his leg with stone, which made him fall on ground….

Person:-" aree aree Daya, jara dekh kar chalo, kahi tumhe chout na lag jaye…. Nahi nahi, mai ek kaam karta hu, tumhe tumhare aajiz dost ke paas bhej deta hu.." and again every one laughed….

PRADYUMAN:-"TUMNE Abhijeet ko mar chuke ho, Abb Daya ko, kya cahete hho,"

Person again smirked back:-"Mujhe kuch nahi cahiye Aco, job hi cahiye mere partner ko cahiye…, aur aapko jyada tension lena nahi parega, Daya ke baad tumhare hi number hai… jaise Abhijeet mara waise saab marenga… hahahah" he gave evil smile..

Rajat and sachin with full anger…

Rajat:-" Kisi ko haath", he was cutted by Tarika

Tarika:-" tumme itna himmat hi nahi hai, ki tum humme chuogai,marna to dur ka baat hai" she smirked..

Every one of cid team looked at her in shock, After Abhijeets death, she became silent, only used to speak when it is required.

Person:-" TUm Tarika ho na, abbhi Abhijeet se pyar karti ho!" Said laughing going in front of her.

Tarika came little bit forward:-" ha mai TArika hi hu…" seeing her, team thaught that may be she has lost her sense, but seeing her eyes, they were not getting what is going on her mind…

Person:-" bohot phar phara ja rahi hai, rukh pahele inn logo ko dekhne de, phir dekhta hu tujhe", and he went back to Daya placing gun on his Head..

Tarika:-" tum bhi wahi galti karne jaa rahe ho, jaise Varun ne kiya hai," all were damn shocked….

Person:-" wo bebakufh hai,use sirf badla lena tha Maya ke… chalo mera waqt barbad mat karo,nahi to Daya se pahele tujhe uppar pocha dunga"

Tarika:-"wo waqt aane par pata chalega koun kisko uppar bhejega" every one was really geeting scare of her certain change and dare..

Person ignoring her:" Daya koi aakhri khwaish," and he pulled trigger to shoot..

Daya closed his eyes knowing, this time there is no one to save him, before that person could shoot, an gun fire was heard…. Daya opened his eyes widely… there was few blood trace on his face, and whole team was shock to see, then that person shout in pain..

Person:-" aaaaa, koun hai udhar?" he said in pain, every criminals forehead was shock in sweet of fear..

Unknown:-" Daya ko chune se pahele tujhe mujhse bhirna hoga"

Every one looked at him, and current passed through there spine,

Person:-" tum, tum jinda kaise ho?"

Unknown:-"mai mara hi kaha hu? Khair aabhi sablog gun tanne kyu khare ho, aapne haath ko aaram do, gun niche" in smiling yet in anger voice…

Tarika:-" time pai entry liye ho' first time all saw Tarika smilling, pure one…

Daya could only say :-" Abhijeet" in crack voice

Abhijeet smiled seeing every one's reaction seeing him. Though he was not standing straight, and his head was having bandage and left arm hanged in his neck

Abhijeet:-"sab log aaise kya dekh rahe ho, aapne kaam karo"

But one person tried to put gun on Purvi and said..

Person 2:-" Abhijeet gun niche nahi to iss larki ka khopri gaya samjho"

This made Cid team at peak of there anger, they felt there power back seeing Abhijeet back.. and They started to fight against the bad group, and within few time, every one was down….

Then Pradyman in anger tone, but still he was trying his best to hide his guiltiness of his mistake…

Pradyuman:-" Abhijjet isska nakab to uthao, aur dekho koun hai"

Abhijeet:-" sir mujhe to malum hai, aap dekhligiye" and he removed mask from that person…

Pradyuman:-" ye koun hai?" he saw at Abhijeet confussing

Abhijeet:-"sir aapne nahi pehchana… oo ha sorry, isne tou plastic surgery karwaya hai, ye Abhay hai"

Pradyuman:-" Abhay… par wo to jail mai hai na" he was shocked…

Abhay:-"mai kab ka Jail torkenikal cukha tha, sabse pahele bahar aakar maine aapna cehra badla tha, phir tab se mai aaplog ka piche kar raha tha… par Abhijjet tum kaise bache"

Abhijeet:-" tumne to do truck bhej diye the mujhe marne ke liye… par tumhare partner jo mujhse badla lena cahata hai, mera team sai badla lena cahata hain, uske paass kuch alag plan hi tha.."

Every one looked what he want to say…..

Abhay:-"tum kehna kya cahete ho?"

Abhijeet:-" Samne aa jao"

A person with full beard and having some what bald came front… he was looking bit old…

Cid team immediately hold gun in front that person…

Abhijeet:-" isske jarurat nahi, apna make up utaro", he was having bit spin in his head..

That person slowly started to remove his artificial beard and hair..

Fredricks shout of shock….

Fredricks:-" Vivek.. tuu"

Vivek:-" hello sir."

Pradyuman:-"aur ye koun hai"

Abhijeet removed his mask too, Salunkhe got shock this time, but Tarika gave him anger look

Salunkhe:-" tu?, tu to humara lab ka watchman tha na"

Then Abhijeet continued..

Abhijeet:-" Daya, maine jo Drug ka packet chora tha, usme dushra ungli ka nishan kishka tha?" he said just to remember them…

This time Salunkhe said

Salunkhe:-"xian chin ka hai.."

Abhijeet said in bit dazy way:-" isse room ke niche wo bandha hua hai" and he fainted down…

Every one shouted Abhijeets name…

Pradyuman on immediate basis called local police team to arrest the culprits and every one ran to City hospital,

Every one was standing there with out patience, Daya was just seating on the corridor…

Doctor came outside and said

Doctor:-" abbhi thik hai wo, usspe bohot stress tha, aur uspe kai din se torcher hua hai, use jitna aaram mile utna aacha hoga"

Rajat:-" doctor hum mil sakte hai Abhijeet sir se?"

Doctor:-" ha bilkul, bus usse thore der mai hosh aajayega, tabbhi mil lena, tab tak ye medicine lee aajana"

Eery one waited for Abhijeet to come back in sense, one nurse came outside the room and called doctor.. After doctor checked Abhijeet, he went outside, and said

Doctor:-" aap log aapne Abhijeet sir se mil sakte ho" he said smilingly and left the place..

Every one entered and looked at Abhijeet, hew was lying on his bed.. but when he saw them he tried to get up..

Pradyuman pating his back and said:-" Abhijeet utna nahi, tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai" he said, and tear felled from his eyes…Abhijeet looked at every one, all heads were down having guilt and shame..

Abhijeet to light the situation:-" mai jinda hu, issliye itna dukhi ho?, aur ye Daya kaha hai?"

Every one looked at him in shock and Freddy burst out and said

Fredricks:-" Sir ye aap kya bol rahe ho, sor aapko pata nahi aapko jinda dekh ke kitna khush hai, hum tut chuke the aapke bina" and every one was trying to control there emotion

Rajat:-" sir, aapko kya jarurat tha sab akele karne ka, agar aapko kuch ho jata to?"

Sachin:-" sir, aap thik hai, aap humme bata to sakte the na"

Abhijeet smiled and said:-" wo log choubis ghante mere piche kar rahe the..wo log bureau mai bhi bugs laga diye the,to agar mujhe iss case ke jar tak jana tha, to mujhe ye natak karna hi para.."

Shreya:-" to sir, hum to aapse milne aaye the, aap humme ishare se to bata sakte the.."

Abhieet:-"wo log bohot chalak the, wo log bugs lagaye the mere coat mai, issliye maine jyada kuch nahi bol paya, par ishra diya tha, ye bolke majburi, phir bara criminal pakarna, phir wo log humpar havi hona"

Purvi:-" par sir, aapko pata kaise chala tha ki humara garri mai bomb hai"/

Abhijeet gave her proud look, that she guessed right that he knows about bomb..

Abhijeet:-" uss raat ko wo log ek aur drug deal karwana cahata tha,par maine saaf mana kar diya tha… wo log ne mujhe dhamki diya tha,ki nahi karunga to kaal mujhe ek bura khabar milega…"

Rajat:-" kya bura kabar?"

Abhijeet:-" wahi janne ke liye, maine aapne khabri Robin ko bataya Shreya aur Purvi kaha hai, maine use kaha unke piche sai ke tarah aakhe rakhe…, ar jaise maine socha tha, wo log takriban raat ke 3.30 ko aaya tha, aur Shreya ke garri mai time bomb laga ke chala gaya tha, isse tarah mujhe pata chala, aur tumlog se baat karte time nikal liya, aur bomb tab phata jab tum log garri mai nahi the"

Abhijeet:-" sir Daya ko bulao na"

No one said anything… Pradyuman went outside and and looked Daya sitting in same way… Pradyuman placed his hand on Daya's shoulder

Pradyuman:-" Daya, Abhijeet tumhe bula raha hai"

Daya just looked at Acp and stood up and went inside Abhijeet's room

Daya:-" Kaise ho Abhijeet? "he said in slow and hurt tone..

Abhijeet ignored him:-"Tarika tum kyu ro rahi ho?"

Every one looked at Abhijjet in shock expression, Specially Daya thaught he want to ignore him, so he again started to moving out,,,

AbhijeetL:-" Shreya, mere room mai koi aakar kuch khusur phusur karke kaha jaa raha hai"

Daya understood what Abhijeet want to say… he ran towards him and hugged him crying and saying..

Daya:-" mujhe maaf kar de mere dost, tujhe bohot rulaya na, mujhe maaf karde"

Abhijeet rab his hand on Daya's ack ad said:-" chal ro maat,tujhe pata hai na, mujhe bilkul pasand nahi tujhe rota dekh" seeing this every one's eye again got tear..

Abhijeet:-" aree,aab aaplog ganga jammuna mat baho yaar, ek to iska rukh ta nahi..: he said again to save the situation turning depression…

After few minute, Daya controlled his emotion and asked..

Daya:-" Boss, wo sb kya tha, tumhara mout,Dna kaise match hua tha.."

Abhijeet:-" mujhe pata tha, humare bureau mai koi to mila hua hai, humare dushmano se,jab maine dekha ki tumlog aab mujhe madad karne ke sthiti mai nahi ho, to maine socha unke hi plan ke hisab se chalu, phir uss raat dekha, do truck kaab se mera picha kar raha hai… mai jaha jaha jaa raha tha, wahi aaraha tha.. isliye maine Andheri ke jungle ke aur gari lekar gaya, phir speed bara diya…. Aur aachanak gari jungle mai le liya, chuki waha ke jamin mai, ghaash jyada tha, to garri pair se takranae pahele maine kud gay…. Phir Wo do truck driver aaya, mujhe waha behosh dekha, mujhe kidnap kar liya, aur dushri lash ko mera gari mai dala uar mera Cid batch aur aanguthi dala, aur aag laga diya… unhe ye pata nahi tha ki mai hosh mai hu… to jaise hi aage barne lage, maine unhe mara aur behosh kiya…. Phir mai lead mai aagaya, kyuki Abhay ko laga mai mar gaya…. "

Daya:-"ye saab to thik hai, par tumhe ye saab chote kaise laga, aur tum kounse hospital mai gaye the, aapne illaj ke liye?, maine saare khabri ko saare hospital aur local clinic mai bheja tha tumhare khabar ke liye…."

Abhijeet and Tarika both smiled and Abhijeet said:-" jab Cid mai itne aache doctor hai, to mai hospital kyu jau?"

Every one got confused, but Salunkhe looked at Tarika and said

Salunkhe:-" Tarika?",

Every one got hint and gave her angriest look

Tarika looked at Abhijeet in scared expression,but Abhijeet rescued her..

Abhijeet:-" Sir, gari mai larahi kar raha tha, tabhi maine driver ke sir mai jor se gun ke piche se mara, wo behosh hogaya tha, aur jaha garri rukha, wo Taria ke ghar ke samne tha,"

Flash back

Abhijeet made driver unconscious…

Abhijeet thinking:-" ye kaha pai aaya hu mai?,aree ye to Tarika ks ghar hai" looking st himself, malham jaruri hai, Tarika se le lu, agar koi hospital ye clinic mai gaya, to sare plan bigar jayenge…, aree yaar Tarika to ghar mai nahi hai…." He was about to move out of that place…

Girl:-" Abhijjet…. Tum yaha" That girl still didn't see his condition…

Abhijeet looked back scared..:-" Tarika…"

When Tarika looked his condition… she became panicked, and came down, and opened the door within the

Tarika:-" ye tumhe kya hua?, kaise hua?" she was having tear in her eyes..

Abhijeet:-" Tarika, sunno, pahele hum aandhar chalte hai…"

Tarika and Abhijeet moved in her house…

Tarika as soon as closed her door, she turned towards his face in worried..

Abhijeet:-"Dekho Tarika, ye jakham jyada kuch nahi hai, par mujhe tumhara madad cahiye…"

Tarika felt the seriousness said:-" pahele tum baitho, mai malham patti laga deti hu, phir bolna…"

Abhijeet didn't argued much, cause he was also felling pain…. After the dressing..\

Abhijeet:-" Dekho Tarika, tumhe Abhay aur varun yaad hai"

Tarika giving bit stress on her mind and said:-" wahi na, jisne mujhe Kidnap kiya tha, aur tumhe humara khilaf kar diya tha?"

Abhijeet:-" ha wahi,"

Tarika:-"wo log yaha pe kya kaam hai?"

Abhijeet:-" wo, jail torke farar ho chuke the, abb wo log wapas aagaya hai… wo log Drugs ke dealing kar raha hai, aur paisa terrorist ko de raha hai… aur mujhse badla lene ke liye, mujhe phasana cahate hai.."

Tarika got scared and said

Tarika:-" abb, kya karenge…"

Abhijeet:-" tumhara lab ke jo watchman tha, wo bhi mila hua hai…, use humara database se, mera DNA change karne bola tha.."

Tarika's eye widened up and said:-" humme foran ACP sir ko inform karna cahiye"

Abhijeet:-" nahi, Acp sir already mujhpe saakh kar raha hai, aur upar se bureau mai abbhi bugs hai, agar unhe pata chal gaya mai jinda hu, phirse wo log black mailing karega, aur team ke jaan khatre mai hoga…"

Tarika tried very heard to control her fear..

Tarika:-"mujhe kya karna hoga"

Abhijeet:-" mera car mai aag laga diya hai, to kaal subhah tak saab ko pata chal jayega, ki mai mar gaya hu… kaal se tum Forensic lab joint karo, aur acting karo ki tum bohot dukh ho…, kissi ko pata mat lagne do ki mai jinda hu, aur ye kuch samples lo… iska test karke, mujhe report batana.."

Tarika:-" thik hai, par abb tum aaram kar lo.., chalo mere kamre mai"

Abhijeet:-" Nahi, agar aaj yaha raaa to unhe saakh ho jayega.., (after thinking some thing)ek kaam karo tum jab ghar mai rahogi, tabhi acting karna, kyu ki sayad tumpe bhi nazaar rakhna chalu kar de"

Tarika nodded her head.. and Abhijeet left the house…..

Present time…

Daya and every team member looked Tarika, like she did something crime..

Tarika:-" mujhe maaf kardo, I am sorry"

Pradyuman:-" Abhijeet, tum mujhe to bol sakte, kam se kam Daya ko bata sakte.."

Abhijeet:-" sir, agar bata deta to aaaplog unhe pakarlete, par iske piche ka master mind bhag jata"

Daya nodded his head and said:-" Vivek, tum kaha se aaye, iss case mai?"

Vivek:-"sir, mai kuch din ke liye yaha aaya tha, phir kuch din pahele, maine abhijeet sir ko juhu bich mai dekha tha, mai surprise ho gaya tha, maine unse pucha to sir ne mujhe bata diya tha, mai hairan ho gayatha…"

Abhijeet continues:-"phir mera dimag mai ek baath aaya.. ye xian chin ko kisi ne dekha nahi, to maine Vivek se madad manga, use xian chin bana diya tha, aur aasli xian chin ko khabri aur vivek ke madad se pakar kar uss toxic lab mai bandhi bana diya,use bandhke rakhna para kyu ki wo bohot pohocha hua tha.. wo kabbhi bhi aakho mai dhul dekar nikal sakta tha, issliye mai aur vivek khud uspe aakh rakhte the,,"

Vivek:-"sir CID batch nahi raha, par ye dil abbhi iss desh ke liye dharakhta hai, to issliye maine Abhijeet sir ko madad kiya.."

Daya:-" par ye Sonu koun tha?"

Abhijeet:-" wo Robin hi tha…taaki wo log isse pakar na paye, mai uska naam badal diya aur get up bhi change karne bola"

Rajat:-" Sir, par usne humme phasay hai…"

Abhijeet:-" nahi Dhoka usne nahi.. Dhoka xian chin ne diya… usne aaj humara kaid se chuta tha, aur foran Abhay ko bol diya…. Par kismat aacha tha, Vivek ne use baat karte sun liya…. Nahi to garbar ho sakta tha.."

Every one gave vivek proud look….

Daya:-" iss bich mai tumhe kuch hojata to?"

Abhijeet:-"kuch nahi hota, wo log mujhe kidnap nahi kiya tha, mai khud kidnap hua tha.."

All felt really happy after getting there Abhijeet sir back…

Purvi a and Shreya:-"sir, aagle bar, plz aap aaise akele maat karna, hum bhi cid officer hai…"

Nikhil:-"ha sir, aap logo ne humme training diya hai, hum use panni mai nahi janne denge.."

Abhijeet just smiled and said:-"mujhe pata hai, aur agle bar aaise kuch nahi karunga…"

Doctor came and interrupted them saying

Doctor:-" Abhi isee aaram lena cahiye…"

Pradyuman:-" ha , hum chalte hai, Tarika tum iske paas rukh jao", and every one was leaving.. Pradyuman turned to Abhijeet and said

Pradyuman:-"tumne Cid ka kaad aur ucha kiya hai, Aur Tarika aur Vivek, tum dono ke bina ye case solve kabbhi nahi hota… I'm proud to say ke tum log mere saath kaam karte ho, aur Vivek tum aaisse hi aage barteh rehana…"

All gave teary smile and left Abhijeet and Tarika alone, for Abhijeet rest.

Now Tarika didn't talk, nurse gave sedative to Abhijeet, and he slept holding Tarika's hand….. where as Traika was just looking at Abhijeet, and tear fell from her eyes, by remembering the letter, which he left…..

Every one waited to start there old days, but they know, it will be too tough to start as easily, due to guiltiness, loneliness and sadness present there...

AUTHORS NOTE…

First of all thank you very much for reviewing last chapter….. really felt good….. and thanks for wishing me luck for my exams …

And Abhay and Varun are the criminals who tried to make Abhijeet against Cid team( Abhijeet ke attet ka raaz part 10)

Finally my exams are over…

Srishti I hope you have understood, now what the case was… And hope you understood, that team didn't solve so easily, Abhijeet made it easy for them…..

Miss earth plz don't review like this… it make me feel like you are counting time to see update… that makes me feel nervous…:)

Cutie thanks for your precious review…

Guest(A BIG FAN OF CID)abb to khush Aapka abhijeet wapas aagaya, saahi salamat..

Infact all the optimistic fan of Abhijeet, are you'll happy, your Abhijeet sir is alive and saved his team?...

And those who felt bad for tarika…

Tarika ne aap logo ko buddhu banaya hehehe…:)

Did any one guess ending kuch aaisa ho sakta hai? :)

Ok guyz this was the last chapter of this os….. so plz dil khol ke Review dena….. and plz say which chapter you'll felt good and which you'll didn't ….

Enjoy the story,

Love you all, take care and peace….

Lastly again read and review….

See you'll in next OS….


	9. Chapter 9

Guyz I've seen many have said me to continue one more chapter showing the emotion part of whole team towards Abhijeet…. So here is it

…..

Next day morning Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes. He saw Tarika sleeping there, he smiled looking Tarika sleeping, then he saw tears on her face. He rubbed it with his thumb figure. This disturbed her and she woke up. Looking Abhijeet awake, she smiled and said

Tarika:-" tum uth gaye. Kaisa lag raha hai tumhara tabiyat abb?" she asked in concern toned…

Abhijeet:-" haa jaan , mai uth gaya hu, aur pahele se aacha lag raha hai…"

Listning "Jaan" from Abhijeets mouth,she felt good, his loving voice was driving her crazy..but…. but suddenly she again remember those letters, those words which he has written for her.. she actually wanted to show Abhijeet that she is internally hurted by those letter and conversation…

She got again tear in her eyes, but before Abhijeet could raise his hand to wipe it, she wiped it and said to abhijeet

Tarika:-"Apna dhhyan rakhna, mai jaa rahi hu, mujhe office mai der ho rahi hai" she said this and storm out of room in angerness and sadness…

Outside the room, cid team were coming with Vivek, except Acp Pradyuman and Daya..

Where as inside the room..

Abhijeet:-"aain, abb isse kya hua hai?,thore der pahele thik thi, abb gussa?" scratching his head..

All team firast felt relief seeing Abhijeet is fine, then they felt laughing seeing Abhijeet's action..

Team:-"good morning sir" every one said smilling..

Abhijeet still busy thinking what happened, and getting shock..:-" goo. Good morning", said in broke words..

Team smilled looking Abhijeet..

Salunkhe:-" kyu, tumne aaise kya bola Tarika ko, ki tumse gussa hoke nikal gayi.." saying teasingly..

Abhijeet:-" kuch nahi… aree doctor saab, aur tumlog khare kyu ho aao "

Every one saw that smilling face of Abhijeet, which they wanted to see from long days…. Every one started to become emotional again, but Fredrick couldn't control it, he ran and hugged Abhijeet and said..

Fredricks:-" Sir, please aap agle bar aaise koi kaam akele nahi karenge, sir aap cid Mumbai e jaan hai, plz", and every body broke down, seeing like this, Abhijeet too got tear in his eys/

Abhijeet:-" aree Freddy, abhi roo kyu rahe ho?, mai huu na tum log ke saath, hai, aur tum log bhi chup ho jao.."

Rajat:-" sir, hum saab bohot sarminda hai, aap pe saaakh kiya, jiss waqt aapko sabse jyada humare jarurat tha, uss waqt hum ne apne pair piche khichne lage"  
Abhijeet:-" isme tumlog ka koi galti nahi tha…uss waqt aaise halath hua tha, ki humne aaise galat kadam uthay the.. uss chij ko bhulane mai hi bhali hai…., aur shreya… Daya kaha hai?"

Shreya;-" sir, wok keh rahe the thore der mai aayenge.."

Abhijeet understood reason behind Daya's absenties…

Abhijeet:-" Aur aAcp sir?"

Purvi:-" sir wo file head quarter mai submit kar ke aayenge"

Abhijeet looked at Purvi and Shreya, and said

Abhijeet:-" Shreya, Purvi, tum dono ko mai kaise sukriya ada karu samajh mai nahi aaraha hai.. uss waqt agar tumlog mere baju mai nahi rehte to sayad ye case mai akele nahi kar pata" he said bit emotional voice.

Both the girls smiled

Purvi:-"samjhne ka jaru7ri bhi nahi hai sir…., nahi to humme bhi soch mai parna hoga aapko sukriya ada kaise kare"

Abhijeet gave confussing look towards them..

Shreya:-" sir, aapne to humme marne se bachaya hai, aagar aap phone nahi karte to sayad uss blast mai hum bhi mar jate.."

Abhijeet sensed that environment is getting emotional, so to change the topic he said

Abhijeet:-" waise tum log ko aaj chutti mila hai?"

Every one nodded there head no

Abhijeet:-"too jao, apna kaam karo, bad mai mai khud bureau mai aake milnga tum log se.."

Every one smiled and bidded buy….

For few hour Abhijeet slept. At evening he woke up, had his medicine and was lying on his bead and was thinking of what happened for few months, and how badly it effected the whole team…. His train of thoughr got stop seeing Acp entering his room…. hE again tried to sit… but Acp

Pradyuman:-" aree Abhijeet rehne do tum laith jao.." he was having very difficult to control his tear..

Abhijeet:-" sir aaap kaise hai"

Listning Abhijeet's concern tone… Acp couldn't control to hide his tear….

Abhijeet:-" sir, aap ro rahe ho"

Pradyuman just really wanted to hug his son and cry, but still he knew he cant

Pradyuman:-" Sayad mai such mai ek aacha insaan nahi ban paya, Acp sayad bohot hi aacha hai, par mai ek rishta kabhi nibha paya…"

Abhijeet to got tear in his eyes…

Abhijeet:-" Sir, aap ye kya keh rahe ho?"

Pradyuman:-" ha Abhijeet, mai sahi keh raha hu… Sayad darte honge bare bare mujrim iss Acp se, par jab niji jindegi aata hai, koi nahi rhata mere pass. Maine aapne issi haath se apne bête ko goli mara tha,iss ke baad saare rishte ek ke baad ek tuthte gaye… par maine sambhal liya khud ko, yahi soch ke ki tum aur Daya abhi mere bête ho"

Abhijeet smilied listning thi. Its not that they don't know, what relation they are sharing, but they never directly said to each other, but this time Acp Pradyuman himself was opening up..

Abhijeet:-" sir, hum te hai hi.."

Acp still tear fllowing:-" Mai kabhi khud ko maaf nahi kar pata agar tumhe kuch ho jata to….. tumpe iss Acp ke aar mai, bharosa nahi kiya….. mujhe tumpe biswas karna cahiye tha… mujhe mere bête ke uppar yakin karna cahiye tha, par nahi kar paya " and he broke down…

Abhijeet slowly wiped his tear and for the first time he hugged Acp, but not as an senior, but as an father.. Acp with bit shivering hand he too hugged him… and cried for few minute..

Abhijeet:-" Sir, plz uss waqt ko bhul jaye, abb to mai hu aapke saath.. plz sir.."

Acp smiled and control himself and said:-" tum sahi keh rahe ho, sayad humme ye sare baat bhul jane mai behtar hai….. par please tum mujhe maaf kardo"

Abhijeet smiled and said:-" Sir plz, aap plz maat boliye, aur maine wo saab kab ka bhul gaya hu… Sir Daya kaha hai?"

Acp looked towards door.., and Abhijeet understood that Daya is standing out side… he was getting up to call him ,but Pradyuman stopped him. So Abhijeet shout from there itself

Abhijeet:-" Daya, aandhar aao"

Daya came inside the room keeping his head down…

Agbhijeet looked at him and said

Abhijeet :-" Abb kya bolne pe baithoge" he said in his serious voice…seeing Daya following ABhijeets order like small kid, keeping his head down ,Acp and Abhijeet smilled a bit…

Abhijeet cupping his hand on Daya's face:-" kya hua tujhe, hai?"

Daya some what in crack voice…:-" kuch nahi" also trying to hide his eyes…

Abhijeet:-"to phir sar aaise niche kyu jhukha hai, hai?, aur ye aakho se pani kyu gir raha hai"

Daya know, its impossible for him to hide his fealing infront of Abhijeet… so he again hugged him and cried… but silently this time..

Abhijeet:-" aree yaar, phirse rone laga, bola na bhul jaa ye saab, abb to main yaha hu na.."

Daya:-" boss,kya mai itna paraya ho gaya hu, tumne mujhe bhi nahi bataya?"

Abhijeet:-" kya bakwas bol raha hai tu, hai, mar khana hai to sidha bolna" he smiled ..

Daya:-"boss, mai mazak ke mood mai nahi hu"

Abhijeet:-" tu kya karta, agar tere waja se mujhpe hamla hota, sir pe hamla hota, pura team pai humla hota to?, tu mujhe batata"

Daya opened his mouth to say yes, but he stopped… now he realized that he would have done same thing…. Cause he and Abhijeet are the person who have only each other, and there team… and to make sure they are safe, they would gladly go to hell…

He again hugged him, and just kept his hhead on his elder brothers shoulder… This time Abhijeet smilled and looked at Acp .. Acp smilled and hugged his both son..

Daya:-" agle baar aaise galti kabhi nahi hoga.. promise"

Outside the room, all saw it and hey were having tear in their eyes.. tear of happiness, while Sachin and V ivek took Photo of it…. Where as Tarika was having smile on her face looking Abhijeet happyThen Rajat purposefully made noise and asked..

Rajat:-" sir , hum aandhar aaye?"

Pradyuman separetting from hug:-" ha aao, aao"

Salunkhe:-" to baap bête mai mutual understanding ho gaya?"

Abhijeet :-" ha hogaya doctor sahib" looking at Tarika..

Tarika still made anger face looking at Abhijeet.. they made few chit chat, then Pradyuman said..

Pradyuman:-" Aacha Abhijeet, tum do teen din tak aaram karlo, phir job joint karlena.."

Listning jobs name Abhijeet face became sad:-" Sir, maine resign de diya hai, wo bhi Dcp Chitrolle ko"

And miracally, Dco Chitrole came inside

Dcp:-" mere upar kya baat ho raha hai" Again this time every one gave him anger look…

Dcp:-" aree, jabbhi mai aata hu, tum log mujhe aaise kyu dekhte ho?"

Acp:-" sir aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Dcp:-" tumhare iss ladle officer ko rejoining letter dene aaya hu, par thik hai, mai yaha isse chorke jaa raha hu"

Every one became shock seeing Dcp so good towards Cid Mumbai..

While moving outside he turned around and looked at Abhijeet and said

Dcp:-" waise cahe mai kuch hi kehta hu, par tumhare hare k karname mujhe kehne mai majbur kar deta hai, ke tum ek lajawab officer ho, I'm proud of you" and he was going you..

Abhijeet shouted a bit:-" thank you sir"

Dcp smiled some how and went away…

Now doctor came inside, and told

Doctor:-" Sir, abb aapke officer ko aaram karne ka time ho gaya hai/" Acp smiled and said

Acp:-" to Abhijeet hum chalet hai, aapna dhyan rakhna, aur Tarika, phirse tum rukh jao" and every one went outside, except Daya

Daya:-" boss aapna dhyan rakhna… (and mischiviously) bhabi k0o jyada pareshan mat karna" and hugged him

Abhijeet:-" tu pitega abb mere haath se, waise Shreya bhabi ko bhi tum pareshan mat karna.." he smirked back and Daya left blushingly..

When nurse was ready to give injection to Abhijeet,

Abhijeet:-" nurse aaj injection lene jaruri hai?"

Nurse:-" Doctor ne bola hai, aapko aaram karne ke liye injection dene"

Abhijeet:-" Doctor ko boldije, mai Injection nahi lene wala hu, mai khud se so jaunga"

Nurse unwillingly left, and Tarika became more angry..

Abhijeet:-" Tarika, yah ape aake baitho na jara"

Tarika:-" kya hai Abhijeet chup chap so jao" in anger voice

Abhijeet:-" kya hua hai Jaan?"

Tarika:-" maat bulao mujhe jaan, ma koi tumhara jaan nahi hu" she started crying..

Abhijeet:-" aree Tarika kya hua hai achanak tumhe, subhah tak thik the, phir achanak se ye saab?" gave question look

Tarika:-" tumhara himmat kaise hui aise letter mere liye likhne ki?"showing the letter

Abhijeet :-" Tarika, dekho, uss waqt mai bohot akele tha,mai jiss raste mai chal nikla, uspe wapas aaunga ko guarantee nahi tha, upar se, maine confess kardiya, socha agar mujhe kuch ho jaye, to tum aapne jindegi mai, aage nahi barogi, iss liye likha tha.."

Tarika:-" par "

Abhijeet cutted her and said:-" uss din aagar tum pichese nahi bulati, to mai waha se chala jata, koi nahi hota jo mujhe malham patti kar deta, sirf mai akele hota"

Saying this Abhijeet shivered aBit… Tarika realize that he is breaking again, so she just sat beside him and hold his hand..

Abhijeet hugged her tightly and said:-"mai uss waqt bohot akela mehsus kar raha tha…aaise lag raha tha, saree aapne cho ke chala gaya", he started crying..

Tarika:-" chup ho jao Abhijeet, aab sab hai na tumhare pass, mai hu na…"

Abhijeet:-" sayad iss liye jinda hu, nahi to ussi din mera ma" Tarika covered his mouth so that he cant say further..

Tarika:-" kuch nahi hoga tumhe, jab tak mai hu kuch nahi hoga…. Bhul jao uss waqt ko, bus bhul jao"

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said:-" koshis kar raha hu, mujhe thora waqt cahiye.."

Tarika:-" chalo abb so jao"

Abhijeet again slept… waiting eagerly to come back his old life….

Where as Daya's house

Daya sitting in his place holding abhijeets image

Shreya:-" Daya sir, aap so jayie, Abhijeet sir abb thik hai"

Daya looking at Shreya:-"usks dil kitna barra hai, kuch bhi nahi bola, kuch sikaat nahi kiya, maine itna galti kiya, phir bhi galle lagakar, mujhe maaf kar diya"

Shreya sat beside himShreya:-" aaise hona hi tha, aapko chota bhai jo samjhta hai…"

Daya smilling:-" bohot aache se samajhte ho hamare rishte ko ha?"

Shreya:-" sir itna saal se aaplog ke under kaam karrahi hu, itna to abb tak samjh mai aahi gaya hai.." Shreya smiled and said..

Daya:-" hummesa humme aaise hi samjogi"

Shreya:-" wada sir, humesha samjhungi"

Daya went on his bed and hold her hand and made her sit on bed and dosed off… Shreya looked at letter which Abhijeet gave him and murmmered

Shreya:-" itna bhi bhari bharkam nahi hai, mai sambhal lungi Abhijeet sir" she smilled and slept there, with dream of new happy morning.

AUTHORS NOTE…

Ok guyz how was it?,Cutie,Kirti, Anhaal,Miss earth… and every one who have said me add one more chapter abut emotional are you happy? :)

Srija di I m gonna remember what you said, thank you…:)

And lastly read and REVIEW…..

And guyz thi is really last chapter… no more additional request plz….


	10. Chapter 10

Abhijeet was lying on his bed and remembering, what had happened in this all previous day...

He was having tear in his eyes, all were slowly showing back instead of support, especially Acp sir and Daya. he was having tear in his eyes, and didn't noticed that someone has came to see him.

Acp:-"Abhijeet kya hua?, tumhare aakho mai aasu?"

Abhijeet got out from his thought and said in hurriedly, trying to hide his tear:-"Sir, kuch nahi... Aakh mai kachra chala gaya tha..."

Daya:-'Aacha, hospital mai, iss room mai kachra kaha se aaya?"

Abhijeet kept his head down, knowing he has been caught red hand...

Acp sat beside Abhijeet and Daya came near Abhijeet and hold his hand

Acp:-'Abb humse jhut bol rahe ho.."

Abhijeet tried hard to control his emotion, bt inside he was failling, b ut being Cid Sr Inspector Abhijeet, his eyes was not allowing to shade tear...

Daya keeping another free hand on ABhijeets shouldef

Daya:-"Boss, kab se tum aapna dard aapne aap mai daba ne lage?"

For ABhijeet this is it, now he was not able to control, and he hugged both of them, and cried... though both Acp and Daya was having tear in their eyes, but still, they rubbed that tear, cause they know, they have to allow Abhijeet to flow his emotion out, other wise, it will make his life hell...

Acp:-"Beta, abb kyu ro rahe ho?, tumhi to keh rahe the na, sab bhulne mai hi bhalayi hai..."

Abhijeet still hugging :-"Sir, koshish kar raha hu, par har bar, mere samne wo atit aata rehata hai, kaise maine wo akela pal kaa hai... mai bohoth koshish karta hu..." and he was crying..

And both Acp and Daya wewre having tear and was filling helpless, knowing that those tear in Abhijeet's eyes was because of them...

Daya:-"Yaar Abhijeet, humme maaf kar de yaar, pata hai, humare waja se tujhe uss andhere sunsan raste mai akele the, aur jaha mujhe Acp sir, purai team ko hona cahaiye tha, humm uske jaga aur aandhera dalte jaa rahe the..." and he too cried ...

Acp:-"Abhijeet hum sab sarminda hai..."

Abhijeet trying to control, and felling hug of Acp and Daya's:-"Sir, plz aaise maat boliye... mujhe thora waqt lagega khud ko sambhalne ke liye..."

Both Acp and Daya samilled, having tear in their eyes...

Abhijeet knew, that its high time to change the topic now, or again there will be flood of tears..

Abhijeet:-"waise sir, aaj koi naya case aaya?"

Both knew that Abhijeet is trying to change the topic, and reason behind it... so they didnt stech it...

Daya:-"Boss, kabhi to aapna duty ko bhula karo..." bit angrily...

Acp:-"Haa, aakhir tum chutti mai ho... abb aram karo, hum abb chalte hai..." Saying this aDaya and Acp left saying take care...

few days Abhijeet stayed in hospital, and no matter what happens, one member used to stay with Abhijeet, so that for not single secoung ABhijeet feels he is alone...

After that, Abhijeet was dischrged from hspital, and he joind his duty...

iside bureay

Daya:-'Shreya, Purvi sab tayar hai?, aAbhijeet aata hi hoga..."

Purvi:-"Sab tayyar hai sir..."

Acp:-"To phir chalo, hum chup jate hai..." saying this, every one hided...

Bureau's door got opened, and Abhijeet steped his foot inside Bureau...

Abhijeets POV:-"aree, koi abhi tak nahi pohocah?" saying this, he looked around, and was shock to see, bureau was beautifully decorated, and lot of his image was there, some were with team or with Daya/Tarika...

suddenly all shouted:-"Welcome back Abhijeet sir..."

seeing such hot welcome, tear rolled down from Abhijeet's eyes, tear of joy, happiness...

Abhijeet smilling:-"Thank you, thank you"

and every one came and hugged him... and they were enjoying having light food...

then Abhijeet said:-"Sayad jo hua, wo bohot bura hua, mere liye bhi, aap log ke liye bhi... abb uss waqt ko yaad karke, humme udash hone ka koi matlap nahi banta... iss liye, abb ye chapter humesha humesha ke liye band karte huye, aage nikalte hai... khush lamhe lipat kar,aur bure yaade wahi chor kar..." and all got emotional, but still they were havuing strong pillar of love and believe...

after few minute, bureau's phone rang, and ABhijeet picked up...

Abhijeet:-"Hello, Sr Inspector ABhijeet speaking... kya... thik hai aabhi hum aate hai..."

looking towards team...

Acp:-"Kya hua Abhijeet?, kiska phone tha..."

Abhijeet smiling...:-"Sir, duty mai swagat abb oura hai... hum abhi goregao check naka jana parega... ek lash mila hai..."

All smiled this and started to do his work, with full strength, and extra boost of love care towards each other...

AUTHORS NOTE...

This was the last update of this story and i mean it...

sorry for starting such harsh, but still...

Cute smile in my running story you have told to think my punishment, so is this ne OK( For this, really i have worked hard, and made me bald, rubing hand on my head, to think like this... :(... )

Kirti,kittu, Bint-e-abid, and all those who have requested for One more L.A.S.T update, i've did it,

Hello, other can also enjoy it... :)

plz read and review...

Love you'll


End file.
